


Raccommodage

by Nobodii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, All of the above - Freeform, And Wade, And thor and his mortal buddies aren't helping, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aunt May Dies, Bondage, Bottom Loki, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony, Bruce deserves better, Bruce is bae, But I'm lazy, But he still has to deal with some of his own shit, But there is dark plot, But this will be, Control Kink, Cringe imma get to writing, Daddy Kink, Dark, Deadpool has a kid, Death everywhere but not really, Dubious Consent, Except maybe the Avengers, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks of torture, Fluff, Frigga was a good mom, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), I have the story written out, I have to edit the swearing in, I might kill someone off, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm abusing Peter, I'm desperate, I'm so stressed, It's nice for a bit, It's on Wattpad too, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Peter Parker, Kill everyone off, Kinks, Like 16 or 17 chapters are written on paper so far, Little Kiddies, Loki Is Trying, Lots of torture, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, No Consent, No good parental figures will survive, Nobody is Safe, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, On the brink of tears, Parent Loki, Parent Peter, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent Wade, Peter meets Wade when he's legal, Poor Bruce, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Smut, So Dark, Sooo suffer, Spideypool superfamily, Strength Kink, Superfamily, Swearing, Taste the Rainbow, The gay is so strong, Then nicer, To be a good dad, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor, Top Wade Wilson, Torture, Uncensored, Weapon X - Freeform, With more chapters there, Years pass in this, Yes I plan to kill her off too, alot, everyone dies, haven't decided - Freeform, idefk, loki deserves better, lord help me, no aunt may, nobody is happy, oh so much swearing, peter cries, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodii/pseuds/Nobodii
Summary: ON HIATUS?????Frigga had always helped Loki hide and take care of his children. But what is Frigga to do when Odin begins to suspect her random absences? He confronted her and Frigga found herself with no choice but to confess to Odin. What she didn't expect was for Odin to pay Loki a little visit in his cell.When Frigga sees Loki's distressed state she devises a plan to free him and reunite his with his children. But when that plan fails how will she improvise?OrLoki moves in with Thor and the  Avengers after a(nother) traumatic experience and finds himself making friends. Maybe. Too cringe? It's dark JUST-READ.I don't know what I'm doing. I mean I do. But I don't. Just read. You'll like it. Trust me. You will. Yah. Basically everyone is shipped with everyone. BASICALLY. Only about three set ships so far. Brutasha(Bruce/Hulk x Natasha/Black Widow) and Stony(Steve/Captain America x Tony/Iron Man) and Scarlettvision(Wanda/Scarlett Witch x Vision/Vision). Just-everyone is BASICALLY shipped with everyone. Pffft. Have fuuun~





	1. "Um...excuse me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Maybe one or two characters but that's it. Oh and the plot. That's mine. All mine.

Tony and the others were at the New Avengers Compound except a select few. Thor, who was still at Asgard at the point in time. Wanda and Vision, who were on a walk and on their way to the conpound. Peter, who was never really invited to these things him being both underage and not really considered an avenger and Bucky (for obvious reasons) weren't there.

   They had all planned a gathering or rather party (Avengers Only) to celebrate many things. Pietro was apparently still alive and well. Some might say he was even easy to find (Not really though). Steve and Tony were getting engaged. Bruce and Nat were getting even closer and for some reason the Hulk didn't come out anymore, which was a bit disappointing for the team but a huge relief for Bruce. The Avengers had just recently crashed another Hydra facility and found another survivor of the Hyrda experiments who later became a HUGE asset to the team. In more than one way. And Thor, well he was coming to earth and planned to stay for quite some time according to what he'd said the last time he'd seen them. So all in all there was MUCH to celebrate.

    Vis and Wanda entered the compound and sat with the others chatting about random things. Steve was a bit quiet and down because his best friend wasn't there but tried not to show it. Now the only person or rather god missing was Thor. The team didn't think much of his tardiness (him never being early anyway) as they thought he just had alot of packing to do but much more than packing was going on up in Asgard.

           

* * *

* * *

    ASGARD                                      

   Frigga hurried to Loki's cell and used her magic to break down the wall that stood between them and pull Loki out. Loki ran as fast as he could, his limp not helping, along side his mother. He was thinking of ways to get his children to him without draining himself of what little magic he had left completely. Hiemdall could only use the Bifrost once without getting caught yet. Summoning them would take too much concentration and power. And he definitely was not entrusting the lives of his offsprings to his idiot brother. So leave it to his mother it was.

   As the two crossed the bridge of the Bifrost Loki saw Thor in the distance talking to Heimdall and making strange hand gestures. Of course. Frigga stopped running gaining the attention of her younger and pulled him into a tight embrace.

   "As much as I love your hugs mother, I do not think now is the best of times." Loki urged not resisting the touch despite his words.

    "I can only go so far with you, my son, this...is where we part." Frigga sighed and held him tighter. Closer. The younger returned the hug and kissed her cheek feeling nothing but love and gratitude towards the only person he considered family.

   "I love you mother." He whispered as he broke off the hug and continued to run towards his elder.

   "As do I..." Frigga smiled as she watched her son leave for good. She could only hope Loki would be safer on earth than he was on Asgard.

  Loki caught his breath as he reached his brother his body aching and screaming in pain. Thor smiled sincerely but Loki could see the pity in his eyes. He hated that. The way they filled with pity and hurt and sadness whenever something happened. Or with possession and the desire to protect. It made him feel small. Weak. And he despised it. He straightened himself ignoring the pain as best as possible and scoffed.

  "Get me off this wretched realm." He sneered annoyance clear in his voice. Heimdall opened the Bifrost and wished the two safe travels. He twisted his sword and the two were sucked into the Bifrost. Loki waited. And waited. For his mother to work her magic and for his children to appear in front of him. But it never happened. Sensing he was nearer to the realm they were on he used the last of his magic to summon them on his own grabbing them and holding them in a tight embrace. He smiled down at his sleeping children before losing his conscious as well. Thor saw his sleeping brother and tried to grab him but before he could they landed outside the compound Loki falling on his back but still protecting his children. Thor sighed at his failure and scooped his brother up making his way to the compound as quickly as possible.

   All eyes were on him and before Tony could even get out a snotty and mocking remark Thor dropped to his knees and lowered his head his dirty blonde locks falling over his face.

   "My friends," Thor pleaded, "Please have mercy on us and help my brother. He has been through the worst of the worst and can no longer rely on himself to do things."

There was a long pause of silence before Tony scoffed and folded his arms the tapping of his feet and rustling of his clothes audible in the silence as his face twisted in confusion and disbelief.

  " Uhm.....excuse me?"


	2. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up and is unpleasantly surprised by what he finds.

Loki woke up to the sound of frustrated yelling. It took him a moment for his brain to catch up to his current situation. He was laying on a cold, metal surgery table his thin clothing doing nothing to keep him warm. Though the temperature didn't bother him. He was strapped down to the sides of the table by his wrists and ankles. The room he was in was plain white with very little furniture, the colour of the wall and the brightness of the light hurting his eyes. It looked like a hospital room except for the wooden table in the corner of the room stacked with piles of paper. He took some time to process everything before panic rose within him once again.

      He struggled with his restraints alerting everyone to his awakening. He looked around the room as much as he could from his position scanning every inch of it in search for something. Someone.

   " **WHERE** ARE THEY?!" He yelled ignoring the murmurs of the others in the room. He lost all rationality and was breathing heavily his mind racing and body screaming at him telling him to stop his thrashing that did nothing to help his wounds. Despite all this he continued. He wasn't going to calm down until he got answers. Until he got his children. He heard heavy footsteps and looked towards the source of them panic and fear showing clearly on his face. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was his large, blonde brother walking towards him children in hand. They were placed at his side each curling into each other and their parent.

   He immediately calmed down his breathing evening and his mind slowing down. He groaned and slipped his hand through the restraints ignoring the worried and surprised whispers. He left his children as they were not wanting to disturb them. He sat up and slouched forward his body and mind too tired to fully support him or his environment.

   He examined the people in the room properly noticing some familiar and unfamiliar faces.

  "Brother...-" Thor whispered causing Loki to cringe in discomfort.

   " _Not_ your brother." He corrected glaring holes into Thor as much as his fatigue would allow. Thor opened his mouth to argue but before any sound could be made Loki continued.

   "Why am I here?" He asked the words coming out slurred and cold. Tony scoffed from in the corner of the room.

   "Wouldn't we all like to know?" He asked sarcastically and sassily, shooting Thor a look. Riley, the newest member of the team, elbowed Tony and gave him the _'Not now'_ look before turning back to Thor and his younger giving them her full attention once again.

  "Brother, this is the safest place for you to be. Especially since your recent......predicament." Thor explained. "I have spoken to the Man of Iron and American Captain and they have agreed to let you stay."

  "We did?!" Tony asked very confused by this new information. Clint was just as surprised feeling like he'd zoned out and missed that part of the conversation or something. He still had a grudge against Loki and probably disliked the idea of 'protecting' him more than anyone. Loki rolled his eyes and slipped his feet out from the restraints. They weren't very tight, along with him being too slim to be healthy, so it was quite easy for him to get free from them. Probably because Thor insisted he was too weak to fight and didn't need to be restrained too tightly if at all. God he hated the way Thor always looked down on him. Whether he had good intentions or not. He attempted to get off of the table but as soon as he put some of his weight onto his legs he started wobbling and held onto the table trying to keep himself up.

  "Brothe-!" Thor yelled making his way to help Loki but he was cut off before he could finish.

  " **NO!!** " He yelled glaring at Thor. He stopped in his tracks and watched his brother struggle with sorrow and pity.  
"I don't need your help. I'm fi-" Before he could finish his sentence his head started to spin and his knees locked causing him to wobble backwards. He held onto his head with his free hand that wasn't the only thing keeping him from falling. Everything was hazy. Cloudy. Blurry. Whatever makes it easier for you to imagine. He couldn't see anything properly no matter how hard he squinted. All he saw were blurs or shadows and it started to scare him. It reminded him of when he was in that black hole. Doomed to fall forever. Only ever seeing shadows pass by. Only ever feeling cold. Empty. Hurt. He shook his head and blinked his eyes tears falling from them. It helped but very little. Just as his mind and vision was clearing up the pain hit him. His swollen ankle throbbed harshly. It hurt. A headache made itself present and only got worse by the minute. It hurt. His back hurt whip marks throbbing. The memory of how he got them replaying in his mind. It felt so real he could've sworn he was getting beat all over again. And it hurt. His lungs and ribs ached causing him to breath slow and shallow breaths. Even those hurt. He spun around half way his other hand pressing against the table as well holding him up.

   "Thor......" He mumbled not in his right mind. Immediately his brother was at his side helping him up the table and laying him down.  
"N-no....m'fine..just a slight headache." He slurred his mind hazy and tired. Thor sighed and shook his head.

"Stay down brother." He whispered placing his hand on Loki's forehead and passing his fingers through his hair. A few more of these movements and Loki was fast asleep looking in pain even then. Looking hurt.

    Thor looked to his friends and sighed.

  "Friends-" He started but was cut off.

    "He's the King of Lies. And he is _**NOT**_ staying here." Clint reminded still very angry with Loki. And just like that the argument began again.

 

 

 

 

 

Loki woke up the same way as before this time however he knew where he was and why. He was also in pain from the very beginning. He shot up and grabbed the collar of his brother's clothing anger overflowing from him. His actions quieting the argument everyone standing on guard ready to attack if needed. Well more or less everyone.

 

 

 

  "I will tell you this once and ONLY ONCE **THOR**. I do **not** need you and your boy band protecting me." He clarified rage laced into every word. Both Natasha and Riley cleared their throats as a way of saying _'Not only boys here'._ Loki ignored them completely set on glaring bullet holes through Thor.

 

 

 

  "Listen to me and listen well, Odinson, I will not have you and your mortal peasants keep me on this forsaken realm to _'protect me'."_ Loki began. Both Tony and Clint let out offended noises. Loki was going to continue if Thor hadn't cut him off.

 

 

 

   "No. You listen to ME brother. You and your.....family..." Thor paused cringing internally before continuing. "will remain on this planet under our protection. Loki was going to argue but Thor continued before he could say anything.

 

 

 

  "This is what Mother wishes." He said his voice stern but eyes soft. Loki was silent in thought before all tension and anger drained from him. He slumped back and let go of Thor's collar. His eyes were half lidded and everything ached. Painfully. He sighed and looked up at Thor attempting to glare but failing to do so.

 

 

 

   "Very well." He simply replied climbing off the table once again. Thor was going to stop him but once again Loki shot him a glare that actually worked this time. His experience this time was much better as his legs were able to support his body weight. And more since he picked up his children. He struggled to hold them but refused to ask or _need_ any help. He limped to the door ignoring the stares from the others. He paused in front of Riley too tired to do anything.

 

 

 

   "Move." He demanded softly his body rocking back and forth and his eyes closing and opening in the way they do when you need to sleep but can't because you have to finish your boring work. Riley was happy to oblige when she realised she was in the way to the exit. She saw no point in refusing his demand so she didn't. Loki merely continued his limp out the door and sighed when he reached to the stairs obviously not pleased with the design of the place.

 

 

 

    "Can't even afford to put an elevator in the place huh?" He mumbled sarcastically limping up the stairs tiredly. As soon as he was out of sight everyone sighed. Whether it was out of relief. Frustration. Fatigue. Thor sat down on the previously occupied table and looked up at the others. Bruce went to the table in the corner of the room feeling his stress rising. He sat down and rubbed at his forehead an incoming headache making its way to him. He really needed the sleep he'd been neglecting now.

 

 


	3. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. Sorry bout that. The first few chapters are always gonna be shortish until I get my shit together. More is on the way I swear.

The arguing continued as soon as Loki left. It was a Tony and Clint vs. Thor and Steve. Steve and Clint occasionally defending their respective sides.

   "This is the safest place for my brother." Thor defended his arms crossed.

   "It's not very safe for us though." Tony argued matter of factly.

   "Stark, are we not the Avengers? I will. Be here to keep my brother in check."

   "Didn't keep him in check when he decided to take over the earth." Clint added from the corner of the room.

    "He was dead." Thor argued.

     "Obviously not." Tony added.

      "Dead?" Steve asked himself mostly focusing on the important stuff. The others seemed to ignore him though as nobody explained.

    "Listen friends, my brother is of no danger to you or the earth. If I must, for your sake, I will get the cuffs that bind Loki's magic." Thor suggested.

    "I don't care if you get your dad to strip him of his magic or whatever. I want him OFF **MY** compound. Now." Tony insisted.

   "Come on Tony," Steve butt in, "They have no where else to go. It is the least we could do. As his partners. His friends."

    "But-" Clint started but was cut off by Thor.

   "Thank you captain. But if you truly do not want my brother with you I will continue on my journey and leave you." Thor sighed and rubbed his temples. Both Tony and Clint gave in at the statement and the action. Clint and Steve both looked at Tony. Although Steve had more sympathy in his eyes and it was obviously for both Loki and Thor, Clint also had pleading eyes. Maybe he couldn't care less about what happened to Loki but Thor was his friend. And he couldn't deny that. Tony sighed and scratched his head.

   "Fine... FINE! But keep him away from me. And the others. Keep him away from everyone. Let's put him in a cage-I mean cell. Maybe you could do something to-" Tony started rambling about ways to keep Loki in check but was quickly cut off by Thor.

   "My brother will not be put in a cell or cage like some-some animal! Sure he might have done...some questionable things in the past but he is just like any of us. A person. And he has....-he has children to take care. I know I might be asking alot but please refrain from restraining or caging Loki in any form." Thor pleaded his eyes tired and sad.

    "Fine Fine! Just-keep him in check with your foreign science or something. I don't want him roaming around freely using his magic left right and Centre. And I swear to god I so much as see him trying any tricks I'll blast a fucking hole through his head." Tony reasoned ending the conversation by storming off to the corner of the room with Bruce and sitting on a clear part of the desk. Thor jumped up pure joy and gratitude flowing through him despite the clear threat of murder.

    "THANK YOU FRIEND!! You have my gratitude!" Thor boomed and trapped Steve in a bone-breaking hug before cheerfully skipping up the stairs to find his brother.

     Steve cleared his throat and smiled awkwardly at the rest of the team.

    "Let's make the best of it?" He suggested although it sounded more like a question than anything. Riley snickered at Tony's loud and annoyed grunt. Bruce smiled fondly at Tony before clearing his throat and gaining the attention of the others.

    "Am I the only one curious about the uh.....the children?" Bruce asked hesitantly fidgeting with a pen in his hand.

    "Maybe he's babysitting?" Riley suggested mostly joking.

   "If he were to be babysitting why didn't he just go to the home of the parents?" Vision asked more as a way to say the 'joke' was stupid and nonsensical his voice the usual robotic, monotone.....tone I guess I don't know.

    "Aside from the kids.....why does he need to be protected?" Wanda inquired. Clint snorted loudly.

   "Did you not see him stumbling to just stand?" He teased making a strange face.

     "Why was he unconscious?" Riley piped up not really caring about the situation.

     "He probably passed out like earlier." Tony said from the corner of the room.

     "Where's his armor?" Steve asked as though it was the smartest question ever. Sam snorted softly.

     "Armor?" He asked quietly very confused having not met Loki before. The questions just flooded the room everyone asking something but nobody getting an actual answer. The only way they'd get the answers would be to ask Loki himself. And nobody was willing to do that. Yet. Sure he was injured and fatigued but he was still very intimidating. And still almost succeeded in killing most of them so......


	4. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki explains a few things to Thor. Can he handle the truth?

Thor walked towards his brother who was sitting ever so gracefully on the couch. Thor sat down next to Loki and placed Mjolnir on the glass coffee table in front of them.   
      
      "Brother," Thor began but paused when Loki shot him a glare. He cleared his throat and continued.

       "What happened?"   
      
       "Didn't mother tell you?" Loki asked non chalantly petting the head of his second eldest son.

       "She didn't give me details..."

       "And what makes you think I will?"

        "Loki......you've been hurt. As-as someone that cares about you.....I'd like to know the extent. What happened?"

          "Nothing that you ought to concern yourself with." Loki stated. Annoyance clear in his tone.

          "Brother, please, talk to me." Thor pleaded. He needed to know what wrong was done to his brother. Loki sighed and massaged his temples.

    "Fine. I will only answer a select few of your questions so do not expect anything." Despite Loki's constant denial of their relationship Loki couldn't help but melt everytime Thor called him brother. He loved Thor. He couldn't help but want to tell Thor everything. And for Thor to do the same. To care and love him back. But he was the son of Odin. And an Asgardian. He couldn't love or care for him. He was a frost giant. His enemy. The same people he wanted to murder in cold blood. This whole 'Brother' thing. It was an act. That's all.

     "It's better than nothing..." Thor mumbled to himself. "Who are they?" He asked softly.

      "My children of course." Loki said non-chalantly. Thor had a look of confusion. Besides the fact that all four of his kids were of a different breed, Thor knew nothing of Loki having a lover. Before Thor could open his mouth to ask follow up questions, Loki began to explain the whole situation.

     "Mother took care of them while I couldn't. I've had them for around ten years. As you can imagine your father wasn't very pleased with the new discovery. Sleipnir's my first. He's ten this year.-" Loki said fondly smiling down at his children.

     "Brother....." Thor whispered, hurt and concern laced in his voice. He couldn't stand to hear that his own father didn't accept his grandchildren. It hurt him. Broke his heart. Loki, not caring about what Thor had to say, ignored Thor and continued.

     "His father is Sadilfari. It was quite a turn of events." Loki chuckled darkly and sadly. As for Thor. He zoned out. He'd heard that name before. He'd know that....being....he just couldn't pin who it was.

    "Then I had Fenrir, Jormungand and Hela with Angrboda.-"

      "Who-?"

      "Fenrir is the wolf. He's the kindest, sweetest and most attention needing of my children. Sleipnir is the horse...of sorts. He's responsible and childish at the same time. Jormungand is the snake. He's stubborn and confident. He's a troublemaker to death. As for Hela. Well she's the smartest one of all. There's nothing she isn't willing to learn. And she can put her sibling in their place quite nicely. A born leader. " Loki explained lovingly as he stared down at the children in his lap with nothing but love. Thor watched his brother. The way his eyes lit up when he spoke about his kids. The way he couldn't hide the love for them. It reminded him of the old, younger Loki. He missed that Loki. The Loki he'd play with. And prank. And play pranks with. The one that always got him out of trouble. He knew that Loki was still there. But he was being hidden. Shielded. Buried.

      "What did father do?" He asked not expecting the glare and growl that was shot his way. But that was all he got. No answer. Just the glare and growl and a deafening silence afterwards. He cleared his throat awkwardly before moving on to other questions.

      "If Sadilfari is the father...-"

      "Yes Thor. I birthed Sleipnir."

      "How?"

      "Magic." Loki stated dryly and sarcastically. Although there was some truth to that statement. You can't shapeshift into a horse with science afterall.

     "How do you...feed them?" Thor asked quietly. Loki groaned and rolled his eyes.

      "Sleipnir is old enough to eat solid food so he does. Jormungand is big enough to eat solid food but he prefers not to. Therefore he only eats small pieces of meat and large amounts of blood. Hela doesn't need to eat. But she, like mortal babies, prefers milk. As for Fenrir. He eats any and everything." Loki chuckled at the end remembering when Fenrir was first born and attempted to eat Sleipnir.

    "Why couldn't there....other parents take care of them?" Thor asked putting much consideration into the words he used. He wasn't usually like this. He was always blunt and insensitive. But he'd grown. And the way he saw Loki was like glass. Breakable. Fragile. Loki said nothing instead continuing to stare at his children lovingly. As though nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed but the four children laying in his lap. Once again, sensing Loki wasn't going to answer, Thor moved on.

      "Do they have magic like you?" He asked somewhat worried.

       "Do not fret, Thor. They are of no danger to you and your team. Magic or no." Loki said not answering Thor question at all. Thor sat awkwardly. He had many more questions. But they all seemed to slip his mind when he was given the opportunity to ask. He opened his mouth to ask something else but closed it when he noticed the others walking in the room. He watched as the Avengers silently filled the room all eyes on the two gods. Loki closed his eyes and rocked back enjoying the silence and serenity. There were still noises like the tapping of feet and the rustling of clothes but it was bearable. Loki had always appreciated the silence. And after being stuck in a cell along with other prisoners yelling and crying for attention he'd take what he could get. Slowly but surely he started to drift off into sleep. The last thing his mind processed was the subtle shifting of his children on his lap.

 


	5. Introductions

While Loki slept Thor told the Avengers what he had just heard. At least whatever he knew wouldn't somehow invade Loki's privacy.

"Wait....so who gave birth to the horse?" Vision asked. "If I am correct only females have the reproductive organs required to conceive and birth a child."

"Well yes but Loki...seems to be a different story as he...birthed Sleipnir." Thor explained.

"But according to my information, which I highly doubt is wrong, one has to undergo-"

"Yes yes of course! Moving along!" Thor yelled nervously.

"Do ALL asgardians give birth no matter the gender?" Tony asked teasingly leaning into the side of his husband who shook his head in disagreement with Tony's actions.

"Well Loki is a shapshifter if that answers your question."

"Are you one too? Being brothers...." Clint asked curiously.

"Loki is adopted so it has nothing to do with our blood relationship but no."

"Okay but what are they?" Natasha asked motioning to the children.

".....Well they are as they look I suppose." Thor shrugged. The team was so engolfed in there conversation that they didn't notice the shifting on the sleeping God's lap.

Fenrir woke up and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. He whimpered quietly and started to shake his siblings. Sleipnir was the first to wake to Fenrir's shaking. He kicked Fenrir off Loki's lap with his hoof as a reflex. He pouted when he realised what he'd done but it was Fenrir's fault anyway. He jumped off Loki and stood next to Fenrir.

"Whaaaaat?" He asked sleepily annoyance clear in his voice. He still had yet to noticing the now staring humans(and god).

"WE-WE-WE-WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!! It's like Daddy sajd~! People are gonna kill us! Or use us! Or BOTH!!!" Fenrir yelled choking on his sobs and tears. Sleipnir looked around, now fully awake. He stared at everyone one in the room as they stared back at him. His older sibling sense kicked in as he pulled on his other sibling still sleeping peacefully and managed to put Hela on his back and Jormungand around Fenrir's neck.

"RUUN!!!" He yelled at Fenrir, running towards the exit. Fenrir followed behind closely. Jormungand woke up because of the movement but he was too tired and too lazy to actually care about the situation and attempted to fall back asleep.

Tony quickly ordered his suit to block all entrances/exits so the kids couldn't escape. The others rushed, well some did others just followed behind slowly, cautiously, to surround the little ones. Fenrir started to panic and tried to hide behind his elder.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!!" Sleipnir yelled walking backwards only to trip on Fenrir and fall back awkwardly tumpling over his brother and sister, who had just fallen off his back.

"Listen kid. We're not gonna take you anywhere." Tony reasoned.

"Or hurt you." Clint whisper-yelled.

"Or kill you." Natasha slipped in.

"Oh for the love of Christ..." Tony muttered as Thor stooped next to the fallen sons and helped them up. Picking the sleeping Hela, who unironically slept like the dead. As for Jormungand, we'll he was still tightly wrapped around Fenrir's neck, although he might've been wrapped tighter now that he was awake and panicking his instincts kicking in.

"What in the Blazzzezzzz?! Where'zzzz Daddy?!!! Told you Karma wazzzz real!! **GO AWAY YOU WRETCHED BEASTZZZ!!"** Jormungand yelled as he slid up and wrapped himself around Thor's neck squeezing until Thor couldn't breathe.

"WAKE HELA UP!!" He suggested and Sleipnir and Fenrir pulled Hela from Thor arms Attempting to wake her up. They were unsuccessful, however due to two reasons. One being the Avengers grabbed them apart and two being Hela slept like, and I mentioned this before, the dead. Natasha pulled Jormungand off Thor, somehow, and held him in place as he attempted to bite her and free himself. Steve took Sleipnir and held him close to his chest leaving no way for Sleipnir to even attempt to kick him. Tony took Fenrir but he simply tied him to the table with a thick piece of thread he found lying around and let one of his suits watch over him. Clint, well Clint held Hela in his lap as she slept peacefully not wanting to have to deal with the children who were beyond dramatic and waaay beyond noisey.

"MOOOMMMMYYYY!!!!" Sleipnir yelled on the brink of tears.

"DADDY!" Jormungand and Fenrir corrected simultaneously.

"NO! Mommy's my mommy!" Sleipnir explained his childishness taking him over.

"Daddy's a male!" Fenrir stated we though it wasn't obvious.

"Two againzzzt one!" Jormungand argued.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR~! Hela hasn't even said anything yet! And plus! I'm the eldest what I say goes~"

     "Daddy!! Sleipnir using age again!!" Fenrir whined wiggling and clawing at the thread around his throat hiding under the table to be as far away from the red and yellow suit as possible.

       "Where izzzz daddy?" Jormungand asked wiggling and struggling even more now that he realised that his guardian seemed to be elsewhere.

            "They took daddy too!!" Fenrir cried loudly, "I told you they'd want Daddy!!"

           "Isn't that mommy over there?" Sleipnir asked oddly calm about his current situation now as he struggled but still managed to turn his head towards Loki. Jormungand was about to comment but Thor cut him off finally getting his breath back to korma after the choking hold Jormungand had on him and the laughter that came after with the argument.

        "Do not be afraid little ones! I am Thor of Asgard and these are my friends!" Thor reassured a large grin on his face.

          "I miss Grandma..." Fenrir whimpered.

          "Had my brother not told you of me? I am Thor! The hod of Thunder!" Thor tried but frowned when the children remained silent. "Loki really never told you of me?" He asked heartbroken.

        "We don't get to spend time with Mommy alot. He keeps disappearing." Sleipnir explained his intelligence in other areas than 'Stranger Danger'.

            "Daddy and Grandmama said Daddy is an only child." Fenrir admitted.

            "Don't tell strangers our information!" Sleipnir yelled quite hypocritically.

         "Fenrir you idiot!" Jormungand cried.

         "I'm not an idiot!" Fenrir defended.

          "No name calling!!" Sleipnir scolded.

         "Blah blah blah." Jormungand mocked.

          "I'm telling Daddy!" Fenrir whined.

         "Mommy!" Sleipnir corrected.

         " **DADDY!!** " Fenrir and Jormungand shouted. Steve cleared his throat once he stopped laughing. The others were still dying of laughter but made an attempt to give Steve their full attention. Well most did. Others, like Clint, continued on with their day.

       " You need not worry youngster's. We are here to help both you and your...parent?" Steve stated softly not minding Sleipnir wiggling in his arms. "My name is Steve Rogers and I am at your service." He finished sending Tony a look when he snorted sassily. Fenrir, being the friendly one he was, began introducing himself as well.

   "My name is Fenrir! And the mean one is Jormungand! And-and the sleeping one is Hela! And the biggest one is Sleipnir!!" First there was silence. Then Jormungand practically screeched.

     " **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'VE KILLED US!! WERE DEAD!"** Sleipnir began to cry.

     "I've failed as the eldest." He wept silently feeling defeated. Hela woke up slowly the noise finally becoming to much for her to simply ignore. She got up groggily and shoved herself off Clint's lap before he could snatch her up.

     "What are you idiots getting on about?" She asked kicking the suit in its leg curiously.

       "Fenrir zzzzold uzzzz out." Jormungand complained. Hela looked around once again before spotting her Father.  
    
       "Weren't you paying attention earlier?" Hela asked obviously annoyed and tired.

     "....no...." Her brothers said simultaneously. Hela sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

     "Grandma said that we and Daddy would be going to Midgard with Uncle."

     "But we don't have uncles or aunts because Daddy doesn't have siblings." Fenrir argued.

      "No he didn't. He said he was adopted and practically an only child." Hela explained rolling her eyes once again.

       "Oh~" Tony teased looking at Thor, "that's gotta hurt!" But he quickly shut up when Steve sent him another look. Thor rolled his eyes and ignored Tony.

         "Now that that matter is resolved," He sighed tiredly, "It's time for introductions!" Thor exclaimed.


	6. Mommy Dearest

     "And I'm Riley. The best and baddest of the group." Riley said teasingly. After they had explained the situation to the children they began with the introductions and, surprisingly, the children knew most of them, though by different names. apparently Loki told stories of his adventures on earth using strange nicknames. Clint was Hunter, Steve Leader, Bruce Alpha, Natasha Snake, Tony Beta and Thor heh Thor was Odinson. tony snorted when he heard the normal, I-don't-care-about-you-enough-to-give-you-a-nickname name he was given. Steve elbowed Tony shaking his head scoldingly. At that Tony contained his laughter but he still had a smug grin on his face.

 

     The children were cuddling into Loki's side slightly intimidated by the new, human adults who, according to the stories, were a force to be reckoned with. Fenrir, the ever so friendly and reckless sibling he was,according to Sleipnir, interrogated the humans asking things like, _'Why would you do such horrible things to daddy?!'_ or _'Aren't you supposed to be his brother?? Why didn't you protect him?!'_ or _'What makes you heroes and daddy the bad guy?'_ each question catching everyone in the room off guard and leaving them speechless. Even his siblings were surprised by his questions knowing him for being a bit shallow minded.

         At the moment Fenrir was spitting fire at Thor and Clint since Clint decided to defend their actions and since Thor was the reason, mainly, that Loki was imprisoned and prevented from seeing his children, leaving Tony to watch skeptically as Riley attempted to sneak closer to Loki without getting caught.  He stared silently watching as the young teen slid onto the couch where Loki lay and poked his cheek squinting as though she was looking for something. She continued until Jormungand noticed her and made an attempt to bite her warningly. She pulled her arm away and contained a yelp trying not to bring the attention to her and what she was doing knowing quite obviously that hat she was doing would not please the others.

 

     She covered her mouth with her hand and looked around to see if the others knew what she was doing. Thankfully most of them were engaging in the battle of words with Fenrir. Well all but Tony. They locked eyes and she lowers her hand smiling sheepishly as Tony gave her a stern 'You're in trouble' look. Jormungand was wrapping himself possessively around Loki in a defensive manner. Riley got up and walked over to Tony's side when he called her over with a hand gesture her head down as she stared at the floor shamefully.

     "Kid listen. Your dad tried to kill us and everyone on the planet. We had to defend ourselves. Our people. Don't be sour because your dad's on the wrong side of the fence." Clint said coldly. As soon as he finished Fenrir growled. A scary, loud, low growl that nobody thought the child could make. It was that of an animal. A full grown angry animal. Even his siblings, who were just as angry as him, were surprised. Sleipnir climbed down from the couch and trotted towards his younger, Hela close behind. She looked at the strangers face and eyes void of any emotion. It scare Steve to seethe sort of expression on such a young child. No child should have that look in their eyes, that look of knowledge. Steve wondered just what had happened to each of these children to be able to give the looks they did. Sure Hela looked void of emotion but the others, they looked like they had too much emotion. Fenrir looked ready to kill. Even his fangs were bared and his knees bent as though ready to pounce if he caught any strange movements. Like a predator hunting their prey. And Sleipnir looked too responsible and _guilty_ than any child should. And Jormungand, he looked too defensive. Too scared and on edge. As though something was coming. Something he'd feared his whole life and steered clear of. Steve watched with sadness as Sleipnir and Hela stood infant Fenrir and looked at him eyes knowing as though a conversation was happening between Hela and Fenrir, but not Sleipnir. He only looked at him sternly. Silently. Fenrir sagged, the tension draining from his body as he leaned against his elder sibling.

      "First mommy now daddy....it's not fair..." Fenrir mumbled into Sleipnir's neck though it was loud enough for the others in the room to hear. Hela pushed the two back to Loki maintaining a glare directed at Clint. He winced slightly at the hate she held in her eyes but contained himself. Natasha leaned towards Thor and whispered.

    "Mommy?''

     "Apparently." Thor whispered back.

     "Where is this mother?'' Nat asked softly though she doubted Thor knew either.

      "Guess we'll have to find out." He replied clearing his throat and straightening his posture.  He walked towards the children who were now leaning heavily on Loki at both of his sides. He kept his voice soft so as to not disturb his sleeping brother.

    "Children where is the mother you speak of?'' All he got as an answer though was silent glares.

"I suppose I shall _my brother_ when he awakens, then?'' Thor inquired. He only got more silence and stronger glares.

       "Very well!'' He said all too cheerily, "Now my friends. I think we ought to get to the elephant in the room. Very small Elephant but there non the less. Sleeping arrangements." Thor walked towards and gestured to what he assumed to be the kitchen to continue the conversation.

       Sleipnir stared at his parent, his anxiety growing every second Loki's eyes remained closed. He began to aggressively shake Loki in and attempt to wake him up. Loki woke up to the weight of his children on his sides. The pressure hurt and comforted him at the same time knowing each of his children were by his side but hurting his damaged ribs and hidden wounds. He looked down at his children and smiled pressing  feather light kisses to each of their heads a warm but tired smile on his face. He looked to his side when he heard a strange noise. He stared at the young female mortal. Something about her was...enticing. He took in her appearance. Long light and dark brown hair that seemed to be naturally wavy, grey eyes with a hint of blue that held emotion but lacked colour, beautiful love tan skin that he imagined to be inhumanly smooth and freckles that rooted her skin perfectly. She looked so familiar but seemed so...foreign. Almost like he knew her in a different life or something. He only noticed he was staring blankly when the girl cleared her throat and waved at him a small, timid smile on her face and a light, barely noticeable blush on her cheeks. he was going to raise his hand and wave back but a yell broke him from his trance and he sighed nervously his breath shaky as he turned and looked at his intimidatingly large brother.

      "Ah Loki you are awake. Perfect timing my brother-" Thor boomed but his words died on his lis as Loki waved in the air dismissively.

      "I want to hear none of it Thor. I am too drained to handle your nonsense this day." He spoke softly but clearly unlike before. Tony placed his hand on his hips sassily and raised a judgemental eyebrow.

      "Worry not brother it is a simple question. Then you can be on your way to your new room if you so please." Loki's eye brow rose in confusion at the mention of a room but he dismissed it his brain scolding him for not realising that he needed a place to sleep.

     "What is it? Make it quick.'' He demanded.

      "Where are the mother of these children? Should they not be taking part in the raising of their children?'' Loki sighed quite audibly and rubbed the bridge of his nose before it finally clicked. He glanced up at the young teen realisation written on his face. She wasn't paying attention to him currently looking at Tony with pleading eyes as he watched her with scolding ones. He'd finally remembered. It wasn't that he'd met her before whether it be in this life or in another. She just looked like someone he knew. Like his wife. Loki immediately deflated as he remembered his wife in her best days. He sighed once again although more in sadness than annoyance now.

       "I do not know of their whereabouts and I do not acre enough to concern myself with them. It was up to them to decide whether or not they could handle being a part of their children life. They made their decision and I've made mine. Simple as that." Loki stated coldly staring down at his children who were in turn staring back at him confusion all over their faces. He shook his head a sad smile on his lips before looking back up at the room the smile replaced with a neutral expression. Fenrir whimpered at his side more fidgety than usual.

       "Daddy~'' He whined looking up with pleading eyes. Loki looked back down and noticed the way both Sleipnir and Fenrir couldn't seem to stay still. Even Jormungand was wiggling his tail. Loki looked up at the Avengers.

      ''I imagine you have a field of some sort?'' He asked quietly. Tony nodded proudly.

      "But why is that any use to you? You could barely even stand let alone-" He was cut off by Loki snarling a permanent scowl on his face now.

      "Im sure you humans can imagine the need to exercise children have." He muttered through clenched teeth each word strained as he attempted to control his anger.

      "Oh you want us to let them out to like play?'' Tony inquired mockingly. Loki didn't answer and simply tapped Jormungand lightly. he unwrapped himself from his father instead curling around Fenrir.

      "Have fun dearies." Loki whispered to his children smiling as they beamed with excitement and rushed towards the door eager to get some fresh air. Loki glared at each and everyone of the others in the room a challenge in his eyes as though he was saying _'I dare you'_. Just as he expected none of them moved to deny the children some freedom. Thor made his way to the door opening it for the children that quickly ran through it and following them.

 

      No other words were said as Loki sinked back into the couch and threaded his fingers through Hela's hair as she leaned against his side and closed her eyes. The others left the room so as to not disturb the two and cause further drama. They also needed to have a deeper conversation about the new residents. A long day indeed.


	7. In The Words Of Mortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is hit with an emotion he has never felt in his lifetime but ignored deciding to do what he thinks is best for Loki. Loki is tired, frustrated and in pain but a little banter never harmed anyone. The Avengers need to sort put what the fuck they're gonna do with Mr. Mc Evil living with them. Kids need space to play. And Riley is bored and a teen. What more can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's a bitch. This bitch. Guess who's lazy. This bitch. Guess who's 50% dead inside according to Google. This bitch. Guess who spent their time playing random ass quizzes on Google instead of writing. This bitch. Guess who needs an updating schedule. This. Bitch.

With his sons outside and running about and his brother most likely keeping an eye on them and possibly bonding with them Loki's mind was finally given the chance to relax. His fingers threaded through his daughters hair and he sighed in relief when she leaned against him and closed her eyes letting her mind race and drowning herself in her thoughts. He let his head fall back over the back of the couch and shook it to get his shoulder length hair out from under his weight and over the couch.

 

He was so tired and out of it he didn't notice when the couch pressed down under a new, added weight. He sighed once again relaxing even more despite his current circumstance. It wasn't ideal but way better than what he'd been through. Unpleasant images and memories flooded his mind, his eyes squeezing shut as a way of hiding. Something he'd learnt comforted him. He was snapped out of his thought when a steady but gentle voice got to him.

''So what'd you do?'' The young female asked. Loki lazily turned his head to the side. It bobbed slightly before he opened his eyes and looked at the girl blankly his exhaustion clear. It took a while for his mind to catch up to reality before he sighed and looked the girl dead in her eyes.

''Tried to rule the earth. Died a few times. Almost destroyed a realm. Didn't work out though. You know? Nothing exciting. The usual.'' Loki said nonchalantly trying to pull off a shrug but failing.

"Yeah.....sure...'' The brunette mumbled mostly to herself. "So Loki was it?''

"Mhhhhm." Was all she got in response.

"...Nice..."

"And what of you?'' Loki asked voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm? Oh I uhm I'm Riley..."She stumbled on her words nervously and fidgeted with her hands. Loki found it cute and he looked at her with a certain fondness in his eyes. She reminded him of his beloved so much; but she also reminded him of a lost child in need of guidance. He was conflicted about his emotions but thankfully not to the extent he was when pregnant with Sleipnir. Those were some tough months. "Im a newbie...'' She finished off, a proud tint of pink rising from her neck, to her cheeks and stopping at her ears. 

"Didn't know they were taking recruits. Would've signed up too." Loki commented sarcastically a smug grin growing as he watched Riley turn positively red from his comment.

"I'll have you know I didn't have to 'sign up'. They _chose_ me. Probably 'cause I'm soo much better than that paperclip god and I'm too awesome that even the bad guys can't hate me enough to fight me." She teased raising her chin up and sticking her chest out her cheeks puffed proudly and lips curled in a sneaky smile.

"Oh really? Did they say that or is that all self proclaimed?'' Loki teased right back. He didn't understand the paperclip reference but that was another question for another day. He found himself fighting to contain a smirk and failing terribly causing his chapped and beaten lips to tear making him wince in discomfort. He had hoped Riley didn't notice and relaxed when just that happened. She was too busy straightening herself to make herself look confident.

"Maybe but no one's ever said otherwise." Riley reasoned. Loki chuckled softly. It sounded just like something Sleipnir would've said. Riley froze staring at the older man.....god? She didn't know. Either way she was confused. He was chuckling. Chuckling. And not even an evil chuckle. A genuine, soft, joyful chuckle. That slowing grew into laughter as he remembered all the best moments of his life. Riley's heart hurt. She felt blush rise to her cheeks. Her chest felt tight as she watched the sight in front of her. Loki didn't seem bad. The stories the others told her didn't seem accurate compared to the Loki in front of her.

 

She was confused. How could someone so.... _bad_ seem so... _good?_ She was sure she was supposed to hate the man that lay before her. He attacked earth and her friends and, dare she call them, family. He was a liar and manipulative and cared for only himself. Yet, she couldn't hate him. Especially not when he looked so hurt and vulnerable and maybe even _happy_. She was confused. Conflicted. What was the right call here?

"That's a first." Loki admitted after he finally contained himself. He was still sittinh on the couch, his head laying at the side almost looking like a doll though he looked more lively than before, the whole posture didn't help the 'I'm dead on the inside and I've been through much worse than a naive mind like yours can imagine' vibe he was giving off. Riley was pulled out of her thoughts by the gentle but hoarse voice coming from beside her.

"First what?'' She blurted out her thoughts not catching up to reality as quickly as her body.

"You're the only.....-'' Loki abruptly stopped cutting himself off as he seemed to zone out and go elsewhere. All humour and joy drained from him as his shoulders slumped and his head fell over the couch as though his soul left his body completely. His eyes remained open staring into nothingness but they were glazed over and hazy. His breathing was starting to become shallow and strained and Riley saw when he gulped. She heard it as well. He got up abruptly and pulled Hela up with him holding her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose where the shoulder and neck met. Loki groaned in pain but continued strutting out the door and out of sight.

 

Riley remained where she was stunned and confused. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell them what happened? But they would definitely scold her. Should she follow after him? Something in her gut told her that wasn't the brightest idea. She stared at the door a little uneasy when she heard shouting only coming closer and growing louder before Loki walked through the door once again with Jormungand wrapped around his leg and Fenrir and Sleipnir following obediently after Loki.

"Brother I urge you to tell me whats wrong. You most definitely are not 'Fine'." Thor boomed his voice gaining the attention of the others conversing quietly in the kitchen.

"Thor....I request you press on this matter....another time..." Loki insisted. Now that Riley was actually paying full attention she noticed his shortness of breath and the way he seemed to stumble while he walked. If it weren't for the strong, but not confining, grip Thor had on Loki's arm she was sure he would've fallen by now.

"Brother....'' Thor continued although his tone was less demanding and more pleading. He stopped pulling Loki to a stop as well, "What is wrong?" Thor watched intensely as Loki heaved, his chest rising up and falling down at an unnatural pace. Loki looked around as though taking in the area and situation for the first time. His eyes locked with Tony's and something seemed to spark between the two as they both couldn't find it in themselves to look away.

 

Loki seemed to melt in-between the intense look the two held and the strong hold Thor had keeping him grounded to reality. His knees buckled before he looked away and straightened himself pulling his arm away from Thor and straightening seeming to have calmed down if his even, but still shallow, breathing was anything to go off of.

"Where will I be staying?" Loki asked his voice shaking a bit but still holding a demanding tone that left no room for argument. Thor looked at his brother sadly before letting his shoulders sag and the tension drain from his body as he told Loki the directions to his sleeping quarters. As soon as Thor was finished Loki spun on his heel making him slightly dizzy before snapping his fingers and gaining the attention of the two children that had wondered off desperate to distract himself. They ran towards him and followed him without question continuing their playful argument quietly. Loki stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced at Riley a small, sad smile making its way to his face. 

"T'was a pleasure, mistress." He said before continuing up the stairs silently. Thor looked at Riley confused and watch as she sunk into the couch and tried to hide her reddening cheeks. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Tony looking at her with a look that demanded she explain. She opened her mouth to talk but Wanda beat her to it.

"Didn't you guys see the two sitting and conversing like best friends? She even got him to laugh. Quite cute the two actually." She said nonchalantly pulling all the attention to her. She winked at Riley and smirked when the teen ran off to her room in an attempt to dodge or at least delay the scolding she knew she was going to get. Thor was the first to break the growing silence.

"Who was that young maiden?" He asked not trying in the slightest bit to hide his curiosity.

"Riley." Tony answered stiffly.

"And?" Thor egged on.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Clint teased though he too was stiff at the thought of the beloved teen getting close to the 'Evil maniac'.

"She's a newbie." Wanda said when everyone else remained silent. It was moments like this when she missed Vision or Bruce(Though he was still slightly uncomfortable around her. she was glad that he made an attempt to open up to her and get to know her and hide whenever he flinched because of something she did or said)or Natasha. "We uh...We 'saved' her and trained her." Wanda cringed at the thought of Hydra and had to search around her vocabulary to phrase the sentence as best as possible. Thor thought for a minute before opening his mouth again.

"And she and Loki.....had hm....enjoyed each others presence?" he asked stumbling over his words a bit. Wanda raised her eyebrows slightly before she understood what was going on.

"Oh yes~ I've never seen her so happy. Must be all the teenage hormones and lack of communication with people her own age. Ya know?" She had more to say but stopped herself when she saw the glare Tony sent her way. She held in her laughter looking at anything but Tony and Thor. Thor too was glaring but he seemed to be glaring at nothing looking a bit distant.

 

Thor in all honesty was jealous. Welp he didn't know he was jealous but he was. He'd never been jealous before so he couldn't truly identify the feeling bit it was there. He'd known Loki for all of his life yet here this random mortal was making Loki happier than he could. He cleared his throat and brought himself back to reality in time for Tony to direct his glare to Thor and speak up.

"Why do you care?" He asked a warning hidden in his sentence. Thor faked a smile and cheery tone as he clapped his hands together.

"In the words of mortals...." He trailed off taking a moment to remember the human saying, "I plan to 'Hook them up'!"


	8. Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civil War in the kitchen.

       "So let me get this straight....you want Loki. You're Loki. Tried to kill us all Loki. Threw me out a window Loki...'God of Mischief'. Alien criminal _Loki_ to what? _Date_ Riley? Our Riley? Kindest soul ONLY 15 Riley. Wouldn't swat a fly Riley?" Tony confirmed. Thor simply nodded, lips pursed bitterly as he tried to ignore the words used to describe his brother.

"Why in God's-" 

"Amen." Steve mumbled softly.

"name do you think that's a _good_ idea?" Tony finished ignoring Steve and his Christianity.

"My brother is.....lonesome..." Thor began, cringing internally, "He isolates himself. Avoids people. Refuses to socialise with his friends and even his own brother.-"

"He has friends?" Tony snapped, arms folded and tone mocking.

"Wasn't he adopted?" Clint asked, confused.

"You really are a bird brain..." Wanda teased.

"Guys...that's bullying-" Steve began.

"Do not worry Mr. Rogers-Stark I am sure everyone here is well aware it is physically impossible for a human to have a bird's brain." Friday reassured, being the ever so helpful A.I.

"He doesn't like associating himself with people." Thor continued, ignoring the conversation that broke out, "Yet, there he was...having a very normal conversation with uhm...what was her na-RILEY! Right?"

"We have no idea if the conversation was 'very normal'. For all we know they could've been talking about world domination or how animals will out live humans and rule over the earth like they used to!" Tony argued.

"Why would that be a conversation they would have?" Thor asked softly.

"Riley's interested in those kinds of things." Wanda replied, noticing how Tony seemed to only get more pissed of by the sound of Thor's voice.

"Perfect! They even share the same interests! A match made in-"

"Thor I swear to God." Tony grumbled, ignoring his husband's sigh of disapproval, that would be another conversation for another time,  "So what if he doesn't talk much? He talked to me. You don't here people randomly shipping us."(Cue Deadpool Lenny Face)

"Then he threw you out a window." Clint reminded, "Don't see Riley falling out of the sky."

"That was a misunderstanding." Tony explained.

"Past aside, my brother needs a mate."

Tony practically choked on his saliva, face going red with anger and veins popping out comically.

"A _Mate_?!" He asked(yelled really)flabbergasted.

"Why of course. No one should die alone."

"What about the other parents?" Wanda asked softly, taking a step back from Tony and his rage.

"I'm still unsure of that. It seems to be a touchy subject for him."

"And my dau-Riley is a touchy subject for me!" Tony began, walking up to Thor threateningly. "He's a criminal Thor. Not to mention an alien. And thousands of years old. He tried to rule us. Tried to kill us. Tried to kill you!"

"The past is the past." Thor shrugged.

"Listen, I understand, he's your brother, but he's done wrong. And we agreed to keep him as a prisoner. Nothing more nothing less." Steve soothed, trying to calm the tense air. Tony scoffed at that and glared at his husband.

"Hyp-o-crite." He mouthed to Steve. Steve blushed in both shame and anger.

"Bucky's different. He wasn't in his right mind." Steve defended, missing the way his husband shook in rage. Thor sighed and brushed his hair out of his face.

"My brother is simply misunderstood. He thought he was doing the right thing by....protecting you from yourselves. By ruling you. He simply did not understand how wrong his actions were."

"Misunderstood or not he was and is a criminal."

"I know it doesn't make it right but-"

"And Riley's like our baby girl." Tony continued.

"Yes, but Loki _is_ my baby brother."

"Adopted." Tony reminded.

"Is it not the same for you?" Thor and Tony both sighed turning and walking away from each other.

"Listen, I understand. You want to protect her. She is your world, is she not? It is only the same for me. I do not want all of my brother's life to be miserable. Our childhood was favourable, yes, but Loki has not spent the most of his life the same way as I have. And I fear that he is not truly happy with the life he has lived 'till now. My brother-my brother needs love...and he seems to only be willing to accept the-the 'love' Riley has to offer him."

"No, Thor. It's not happening. You keep Loki away from Riley. In fact keep him away from everybody. End of story." Tony declared before leaving to most likely deal with Riley. Thor sighed and rubbed his forehead. That was not the reaction he had anticipated. He groaned loudly in annoyance. Humans truly were complicated creatures. 

Wanda sensed Thor's obvious frustration and wanted to help.

"Perhaps," She suggested, moving towards Thor as the others left, splitting up to finish whatever things they had to do, "I could check his mind for any ill-intentions?" Thor stared at her with hope-filled eyes already thinking of the best time to suggest the idea to his brother.

"And when none are found?"

" _If_ I find none, I guess he can stay like any normal resident and perhaps...Tony will give him and Riley space to...mingle..." 

"YES!" Thor boomed, earning a small, fond smile to form on Wanda's lips(face???). He gave Wanda one big, toothy grin before running up the stairs to probably talk to his brother and get scolded. Wanda sighed and relaxed against the kitchen counter sitting and resting her head on the counter top. She had really needed to take better care of herself. Although, everyone that lived in the compound did, she supposed. She thought back to the previous argument. 

 

_"Hyp-o-crite."_

_"Bucky's different. He wasn't in his right mind."_

God, Tony was still mad about that? They had dealt with Bucky and the Accords a few months ago. Almost a year. Her mind started to drift and one question popped up. 

  ' _What if it went differently?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Comments and uh kudos appreciated! My mind blanked and I forgot how to live. So I've been wondering whether or not I should age up Loki's kids. I want to because all the pics I have of them they are huge but you know cute baby times.


	9. A Good, Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a really good day....or maybe not..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some, uh, some emotions in the following chapters. I'm not sorry. I swear I'm gonna start making this interesting. There's plot just....takes a lot of development before anything can really happen.

Peter was on his way home. He had just finished patrolling. He managed to stop a woman from being mugged, helped with the traffic and showed off some of his flips and moves, not to mention he got a free hotdog for showing a vendor his tricks and stuff gaining him some more customers. So basically, it was a good day. Great even. He sent Happy the usual hundreds of texts and got no reply, but at least they were read. So yeah, it was pretty much a normal, goodish-great day.

He walked into his apartment, music booming softly in his ears. It helped with his super-hearing. Sometimes his senses would blow through the roof and the noise and light, everything around him was over-whelming. He kept the music at its lowest volume. It was soft enough to not cause discomfort but loud enough to block out the rest of the world. And he just liked to listen to music. He walked into the living room and was greeted by a sleeping May. She often took naps on the couch before her shift, but she had said she would be working all day that day. Something was off. He knelt in front of the woman and shook her gently.

"May?" He asked softly, voice almost a whisper. No answer. He tried again.

"Hey May?" No answer. Not a sound. Even her breathing was shallow. His gentle shaking soon turned harsh and panicked as he stared at his pale, unconscious aunt. Her lips were blue-ish most likely from the lack of air. Peter took a deep gulp of air and fought back his tears. He couldn't lose her. She was everything he had. He gathered himself and dug into his pocket for his phone, calling the emergency line. The ambulance was outside the apartment in less than half an hour. Though, for Peter that was too long. He could've gotten his aunt to the hospital within 5 minutes if he swung, but he didn't even want to think about what the quick woosh of air and altitude would do to his aunt in her condition. And he couldn't risk revealing his identity. They (The ambulance) drove to the hospital with the sirens blaring, but Peter's mind was elsewhere. The sight of his aunt hooked up to machine's just so she could breathe properly terrified the  _fuck_ out of him. She looked absolutely horrid and Peter could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

As soon as the ambulance arrived the nurses rushed May to the E.R. and one led Peter to the waiting room and explained to him how _'the doctors will do their best'_ or how  _'he'd get any and all news of her condition ASAP.'_ Peter rolled his eyes. He'd been to the hospital before. He'd seen TV dramas before. They'd keep him here waiting and anxious and only notify him if he could visit his aunt in her room of if she was.....he sighed, he was going to be there for a while. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Hours past. Hours of silence and stillness, the world around him blurry and dull. No word from any nurses. No word from any doctors. No, nothing. Peter could've sworn he was losing his mind and that it was all some sort of delusion. Hallucination. Dream. Nightmare. Anything,  _anything,_ but reality. He looked up to see a doctor staring at him, pity written all over his face.

Peter felt his heart stop and throat clog. He knew that look. 

"She's alive but.....not for very long.."

"How long?"

"Mr. Park-"

"W-Can I see her?"

"....Yes but...she isn't at her best-"

"Which room?"

"Mr.-"

"Which room?" Peter practically pleaded, tears stinging his eyes. The doctor sighed and mumbled a 'Follow me' before he started walking, leading Peter to his aunt's room. He quietly took note of the feelings that clouded Peter's eyes and the way his expression remained distant and hurt. The kid knew what pain, responsibility and what guilt felt like. It hurt the doctor to see such a young kid know such intense feelings, but he kept to himself and left the boy and his aunt to give them some privacy.

Peter sat in the seat beside the bed and took in the sight of his aunt. The tears he tried so hard to hold in fell down and kept going.

"May!" He cried. He took her hand in his and held on tightly, not ready to let her go. He hid his face in the covers covering her body as his tears stained the sheets. He muffled his scream by biting his bottom lip. Images of the plane crash and his dead parents flooded his mind, followed by his dear uncle Ben covered in his own blood, dead and cold in the street, but the image that broke him was his wonderful, beautiful aunt in a casket. Dead. He looked up when he felt a small hand caressing his head gently. It was his May. His beautiful May. She brushed his hair back lovingly and smiled softly at him.

"May...." Peter whined, her kind heart causing pain to his own.

"I'm sorry Petey....I'm so sorry.."

"Please don't leave me! Y-Yo-You're all I have!"

"I know my dear...I'm sorry.."

"Please.."

"There's....-I'll always be with you, Pete. Always and forever." Peter sniffled. He didn't want to, he knew that he couldn't, but he had to...he had to accept the fact that, his aunt, his one and only relative, the only family he had, wasn't going to be able to stay with him. He'd be alone. Despite what May always said he was alone. 

Take it back, it was not a good day.


	10. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally talks to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaayyy two chapters one day. More feelings sorry not sorry. I'm behind on my updates and home for the whole day so expect some uh updates today. Maybe even for the other story I'm writing hmmmmmmmm. Probably not I'm dead on the inside and my butt hurts. Expect nothing.

Peter felt the air escape him and the world around him darken as his aunt breathed her last. Aunt May had just died. She looked peaceful and Peter had no doubt she was going to go to heaven, but she'd left him behind. To suffer on earth, all alone.  _Fuck his life._  Peter had visited later than usual, so he wasn't surprised to find his aunt asleep. She looked so calm, so happy, so asleep, like she was actually sleeping rather than faking it to make him feel less worried. So of course he couldn't wake her up. Her breathing was steady and her heart was still beating so he thought everything would be fine. He  _thought._  

Peter cried. He cried until he no longer had any tears and even then he continued to sob dryly. The doctors and nurses ushered Peter out of the room and into the hallway to wait. He sat down, all alone, and cried into his lap. 

"Do you...Do you have anyone or anywhere else?" A nurse asked sadly. Ever since May was hospitalised the LandLord helped take care of Peter, but the rent was almost due and Peter was too young to work. He knew he couldn't keep leeching off of the landlord he just...had nowhere else to go. He sniffled and shook his head. The nurse sighed and thought deeply to himself.

"Are you sure?" He confirmed. Peter fully processed the question that time and nodded.

"M-maybe....I-I don't know."

"Well...I think it'll be best to call them." The nurse suggested quietly. Peter nodded and looked on as the nurse left.

He looked at his phone and flew through his contacts. Ned? No. M.J.? No. Happy? No. Tony? Uh....no. Maybe...maybe Riley? Yeah. He stared down at the number, his finger hovering hesitantly above it. He pressed it and waited anxiously for an answer.

"Hello?"

* * *

** Compound **

Riley's phone rang in her pocket, interrupting her meal of double fudge chocolate. She stared at her phone, eyebrow raised in confusion.  _'Da hell is Peter calling me so late for? On a Sunday night for Christ's sake.'_ It was a Sunday. Meaning the next day was Monday. Meaning school. She understood she wasn't one to judge, she  _was_ eating ice-cream and watching Netflix, but Peter, Peter had an Aunt on his tail. Tony was strict and Steve was a lot like a mom, but they were busy and couldn't always chase after her. May though, she was a force to be reckoned with. So much so she-oh shit. Riley went to her contacts list and redialed the number.

"Holo?" There was silence on the other end with heavy breathing and then a barely audible 'hello'. Riley could've sworn she heard Peter's voice break, but didn't bring it up.

"What's...What's up?" She asked warily.

"You in the mood for a sleepover?" Peter asked, voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"It's late Pete. Real late."

"I know...."

"What happened?" Silence.  A very long silence.

"Nothing.....I just-I just don't wanna go home.."

"Peter..Wh-"

"Please.." Peter begged. Riley sighed, but nodded her head. She cleared her throat awkwardly when she realised she was talking to him on the phone. He couldn't see her nod.

"I'll tell Tony."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Peter sobbed softly.

"Yeah no-no problem."

* * *

 

Riley greeted Peter and pulled him inside.

"What's up?" Riley asked cheerfully. Probably too cheerful for Peter, judging by his face.

"It's been a very long month." Peter sighed.

"Same.....we have a new household member. Well members."

"Ohh? Who?"

"You'll never believe who it is."

"Try me." Peter challenged softly.

"Loki...and his kids....!"

"Oh?...that's....cool I guess..."

"Uh....yeah..." Riley cleared her throat, the previous conversation being gobbled up by an awkward silence. 

"So uh...what happened?" She asked quietly, playing with her fingers nervously as she entered her room and sat on the bed, waiting for Peter to sit next to her. 

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, distractedly putting his backpack down and putting his phone to charge before sitting down next to Riley.

"Peter. You know what I mean."

"I just-I missed you."

"You wound me Petey. I've been around the God of Mischief long enough to know when someone is lying."

"You can tell when Loki lies?" Peter asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Well no...but he told me some tricks to tell when someone else is lying-That's besides the point!"

"Well I did miss you...."

"Mhm. But?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pete, if you really missed me you would've replied to my texts or-or answered my calls."

"S-sorry I uh...I've been....busy."

"With what?" Silence. She turned to lock eyes with Peter and took his hands within her own.

"You can tell me anything..."

"J-Just between you and me...?"

"Pete-"

"Promise." Riley sighed and nodded her head hesitantly. She watched as Peter shifted nervously and bit his lip, playing with his fingers.

"A-aunt May...she was uh....she was diagnosed with cancer."

"Oh no.." Riley's expression saddened and her eyes softened maintaining their sympathetic gaze.

"And she uh..." Peter sucked in a breath, tears falling down his cheeks, "she died." He continued, giving into his tears and crying.

"Oh Peter..."

"This evening." Riley sighed and pulled Peter into a hug, caging him in her arms. As soon as Riley apologised, Peter broke into tears, sobbing harshly and collapsing into her arms, no longer supporting himself. He cried even harder than he had when aunt May died. It had all happened so fast. And having Riley apologise made it all the more real to him. He had no idea for how long he cried or how many times he heard Riley whisper  _'I'm so sorry.'_ or  _'It's okay.'_ What he did know though, was that he fell asleep before he was even done with his waterworks. It was the first time that he got any actual sleep in a long time. It truly had been a long day and he only hoped the future had a kinder fate in store for him.


	11. Casper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a filler chapter. The drama is coming soon but I wanted to give Loki some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder. Fenrir is the wolf child of Loki. Jormungand is a serpent. Sleipnir is a horse with eight legs. And Hela is half dead. She looks like an average girl but half of her is like bone and blue rotting flesh. She doesn't smell though.

Riley waited for Peter to calm down and for his tears to stop. She, however, was surprised to find out that he didn't  ~~~~ _just_ stopped, he fell asleep. She sighed and dragged him to her bed, covering him once he was fully on it.

"Heavier than he looks." She grunted out, speaking to herself. She cracked her back and stared at her sleeping friend. He still looked.... ~~~~ _pained...._ __even in his sleep. She was about to join him in bed and get some sleep when she heard something break in the distance. She sighed deeply, tired and frustrated.

"Oh  _thank_ you Lord. You make life so much easier for my poor, dead,  _broken_ soul. Thank you." She praised sarcastically exiting her room and making her way ~~(downtown)~~  to the kitchen to go investigate the mess. 

* * *

 

She looked down at a chunk of broken glass, pieces scattered across the floor. Good thing slippers existed ha ha ha...... The light was on, but when she looked around no one was there to be seen. 

"Casper huh. The Holy Ghost sent down his son....to torment me huh......ugh." She remarked, wiping her face with the palm of her hand. 

"Who's Casper?" Riley nearly jumped out of her skin. She spin around to see-Loki? He was standing there in sweatpants and a grey shirt that said 'Kamikaze'  The clothes obviously weren't his, much bigger than his small frame, but it seemed intentional to Riley. As though he was trying to hide something.

As for his hair...well his hair was perfect...just like his-Did this guy sleep? He looked like he was an actor, getting ready for a scene in a movie where he checks himself over making sure he looked dashing for his date while she looked like she had gotten in a fight and someone threw her around by her hair. 

"He uh...he's a character-do you sleep at all?" 

"I.....try...what of you?" Loki mumbled, moving around the kitchen as though in search of something. Before Riley could answer Loki stopped dead in his tracks and spoke lowly, tone scolding. 

"Out." He demanded. Riley stood confused, forgetting about the glass and looking around. 

"Whatchaaaa doin'?" She asked softly, only minutely concerned. 

"Finding my little Gremilns that can't stay in bed." He replied. He sighed and started tapping his foot while counting as he made his way down from 5 to 1. As soon as Loki reached 2 and stopped tapping his foot Jormungand curled around Riley's leg and Fenrir hid behind her, whimpering. Loki stared at his sons, disregarding Riley at the moment. 

"What did I say?" He asked, voice stern. 

"You zzzzay many thingzzzz father. Quite quickly might I add. It izz really hard to underzztand you zzzome-" Jormungand was cut off by his brother biting his tail. He hissed and pulled his tail up to his face. 

"Don't be rude!" Fenrir whisper-yelled, already afraid of the consequences. Loki sighed, a deep,  _exhausted_ sigh. 

"Release her. And what have I said about biting?" He scolded. Jormungand slowly unwound himself from Riley and dropped onto Fenrir's head while his brother slowly shifted to the side, making himself fully visible to their father. 

"Bite to kill, not to scold." Fenrir mumbled, Jormungand saying the rule as well once his father nodded and turned his eyes to him. 

"Bite with your words, not your teeth." He mumbled, head hanging in shame. Silence followed, the tension thiccc and heavy. 

"Daddy-" Fenrir began, but was cut off by Jormungand. 

"Fenrir forzzzed me to come down with him!" 

"That is not true!" 

"And he threw down the glazzzz when he jumped up on the counter!" 

"Daddy he's lying!" 

"I don't care. Both of you. Room.  _Now._ " Loki instructed.

"But-" Jormungand tried to reason. 

"I don't want to hear it.  _Now."_

Fenrir made his way up the stairs, Jormungand neatly wrapped around his neck. Loki watched them as they departed and threw himself on a couch once they were gone. He sighed deeply and groaned into a cushion. 

"I apologise about the glass. I'll clean it up." He mumbled, voice muffled by the cushion. Riley looked at him and walked towards the couch, sitting on the arm rest and massaging Loki's feet. 

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. Loki let out a pleased groan and answered turning his head so she could hear him clearly. 

"Nothing. Go to sleep deary." 

"What 'bout you?" 

"I just need a moment to myself." He muttered, eyes closed enjoying the massage. Silence followed before Riley broke it. 

"Is it hard?" A sigh.

"Is what hard?" 

"Raising kids....on your own..."

"Not as hard as answering their questions." Riley chuckled and shook her head, a warm smile on her face. She got up from the armrest and gave Loki's feet one last squeeze. 

"Rest well..." She said as she made her way up the stairs. 

"I wish the same for you." Loki mumbled.

 

 


	12. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhh stuff happens but not really but yeah. Not her filler chapter but with actual plot development. Just you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I don't like in the States so I have no fucking idea how the seasons work and Google is being a bitch so if I'm wrong in sorry XD.

Thor woke up to the sun shining in his face. It wasn't the brightest sun he'd ever encountered but it certainly was bright enough to temporarily blind him. He groaned deeply as he got up and rubbed the tired out of his eyes.

He pulled the covers off him as he thought of his brother. His brother was always the first thing on his mind. He threw on some pants, thinking his companions might not appreciate him walking around naked, before marching into his brothers room.

He found two infants sleeping on the floor in front of him. It reminded him of the guard dogs back on Asgard that stood in front or behind doors, protecting whomever was in said room. After taking a closer look he realised it was none other than Fenrir and Sleipnir.

He smiled at the sight and stepped around them, entering the room and seeing all it had to offer. It was dark, the curtains pulled and the artificial lights off. It also seemed somewhat chilly to Thor. Which was odd for the spring but what did he know about humans and their seasons?

The room was a dark green matched with dark blue. It had little sprinkles of gold on the ceiling that looked similar to the stars in the night sky. There were shelves stacked with books that Loki got from who knows where. He noticed a chest in the corner of the room that wasn't closed properly, toys scattered around it and falling out of it. The room was messy yet had a sort of neat air about it and resembled Loki's room from back in Asgard. His brother really was a sorcerer.

Thor walked towards the bed and sat at the edge, surprised to see Jormungand tightly wrapped around Loki and Hela very much awake. She was reading what Thor recognised as one of Loki's old children books, not paying attention to Thor or anyone else.

 _'She takes after Loki I see.'_ He thought a deep chuckle escaping his lips. 

"Do they always sleep like this?" Thor asked, not watching the volume of his voice. Hela glanced up at him before going back to her book.

"Unfortunately." She answered softly.

That close the room seemed to get even colder, almost as if it was a cold spot. 

"And how do you sleep? Where?" He questioned further, generally curious. Hela shrugged and flipped the page.

"Who says I sleep?" She asked rhetorically, making Thor ponder on what actually went down in his brother's room. He cleared his throat and nodded, sensing Hela didn't want to talk any more.

He turned his attention back to his brother and attempted to wake him without disturbing Jormungand,but it seemed rather impossible. He sighed deeply and got up checking the clock on the wall, hanging near a calender. 

"Seven...." He mumbled to himself as he exited his brother's room. He walked down the stairs hearing a piece of conversation between Stark and Rogers.

"I haven't seen our teens for the morning. They do know it's Monday right?" Steve asked inbetween sips of tea.

"Oh yeah they're staying home for the day. Something about a cold or something." Tony mumbled, walking around the kitchen doing God knows what.

"American Captian!" Thor boomed, "So good to seen you on the fine morning!"

"Oh God I need some coffee before I can handle this." Tony mumbled, a groan leaving his mouth. The two blondes ignored the shorter brunette and continued their conversation.

"I told you to just call me Steve." Said man chuckled. Thor continued, paying no mind to the name Rogers insisted upon.

"I would like to confront you about my troubles." Thor confessed, taking a seat next to The Captain. 

"Where the fuck is your shirt?" Tony interrupted, once again being ignored by the blondes. 

"What's troubling you?" Steve asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"The matter of my brother."

_"I don't get paid enough...." Tony muttered in the background._

"He hasn't caused any trouble....."

"Yes yes whatever that's not what bothers me." Thor paused watching as Steve gave him his full attention. He smiled just barely before it left his face completely, replaced by a frown.

"By now my father must've noticed he's missing. And I know not how to confront him."

"Your father doesn't know Loki is with us?" Steve asked, somewhat appalled.

"Of course not." Thor scoffed, raising a brow in confusion. 

"Then why the fuck is God of Evil here?" Tony mocked.

"Mischief." Thor corrected, "And its a long story. It would be better to ask Loki."

"Why don't you just...tell him the truth?" Steve asked, sipping his tea.

"My father is not like you mortals. He will demand Loki be brought back and punish him further. And I will not be able to do anything for I am still just a Prince." Thor explained. 

"Punished?" Steve asked, questions popping up in his mind. Thor shrugged Steve off, saying to ask Loki once again. 

"Set circumstances." Tony suggested from the kitchen. He didn't spend time with Loki so he didn't know what kind of character he was but from their previous encounters he seemed....witty. Fun.

"Do explain Man of Iron." Thor urged. Tony rolled his eyes and stepped out the kitchen, coffee in hand. He leaned against the counter and looked at the two large men.

"Simple Point Break. Its basically saying 'Loki can stay under certain conditions blah blah blah'. Win-win situation."

"So like....a deal!" Thor boomed. Tony nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Oh thank you my companions! I am in your debt!" Thor yelled. Before the married couple could get any words of protests in, Thor was running up the stairs. Tony smiled and sighed, winking at his confused husband.

Thor ran to Loki's room and slammed the door open startling Fenrir awake. He was pleasantly surprised to see Loki laying on his stomach and glaring at him.

"Fear no more!" Thor boomed, causing Loki's eyebrow to raise questioningly, "I have a plan!"

"Bold of you to assume I am afraid but do explain." Loki smirked.

"I shall strike a deal with father!" The statement was engulfed by a loud silence. Thor thought he had done or said something wrong, but then his brother scoffed and shook his head, going back to his book.

"Good luck with that." He chuckled.


	13. Freeday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lie. I'm sorry. I feel like this whole thing is just filler chapters and I apologise. I'll probably update again today maybe since this chapter is short. If I do then shit gets started. I wonder if people still read this lol.

As Thor told Loki of his plan, listening attently when Loki made adjustments, the others were scattered around the compound. 

Steve and Tony were discussing personal matters outside, revelling in the beauty and serenity of the nature that surrounded them like a warm blanket.

Clint and Wanda were devising a plan, with Vision, to (somehow) find and bring back Pietro.

Sam and Natasha were down in the gym, training.

Riley was up in jet room doing her long overdue homework while Peter continued to snooze the day away.

And Bruce....well Bruce wasn't on the compound. He had left early in the morning or late in the night, leaving a note for the others. Though the note didn't explain where he went or why.

* * *

The birds chirped and the sun landed perfectly on the couple outside.

"Steve," Tony sighed, "it's not an appropriate environment. Especially not for a toddler." 

"Then we'll get someone older! There are lots of kids who grow up in a foster care and never get adopted! We're the Avengers! Our job is to protect the people. Protect the children!" Steve exclaimed, nervously playing with his engagement ring. The wedding was on the way. Promise. 

"Which is exactly my point! We're in constant danger and we're barely ever home. It's not a place suitable for a child. 

"But-" 

"And you know it." Steve quieted. He sighed, leaning his head on Tony's. Said man was too short for Steve to comfortably rest his head on his shoulder. 

"I know...its just..I want this Tony...I want it so bad!" 

"I know babe...I understand...." Tony cooed, running his fingers through Steve's hair, "I want a kid too. But it...its just the way things are. We trade our happiness for someone else's." The two sat in comfortable but sad silence, the only sounds being the birds chirping and the wind whistling. 

They basked in each others warmth, their minds racing. It never hurt to try. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Clint, Wanda and Vision were having their own conversation.

"I can go through all the photage of him and trace him through facial recognition. Pinpoint an area." Vision suggested in his usual tone. 

"What if he's not alone? It's not everyday people ressurect on their own and turn or to NOT be evil." Clint inquired.

"My brother fought with you. Died for you. And now you doubt him?" Wanda accused, her accent thick and menacing. 

"I'm just saying," Clint defended, "He was dead. I was their. 2 years later he suddenly shows up on his own? I might be deaf but I'm not dumb. Somethings....off."

"Clint is correct." Vision stated, pointedly ignoring the glare Wanda sent his way. "Someone would've dig him up and somehow managed to bring him back to life. This would've had to be done long before. I can only think of one organisation with that kind of power." 

"Hydra." Wanda mumbled to herself. A tense silence fell over the room and Clint could've sworn he could hear the gears turning in Wanda brain. Yeah. Hear. She was thinking up a plan. 

* * *

All the while Peter was still asleep. It must have been the most sleep he'd gotten in a very long time and it was much needed.

Riley guessed that and left her friend alone, allowing him to rest up. 

More or less it was a free day for all the resident of the compound. A much needed free day. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life.


	14. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehehehehheheheh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably not gonna edit this since I'm not feeling my best and I wanna take a nap.....yah. I think I might've come to a conclusion plot wise BTW.

A lanky, shadowy figure stood in the corner of 'The Lucky Diner'. He watched silently as a customer argued with an employee and the manager.

The large, threatening man yelled a string of curses, reaching out to grab the female employee. His had wa mid-air when it suddenly stopped, getting pulled to his back and bent in an uncomfortable position.

Everyone gasped and stared at the two on the floor. The smaller male dig his knee into the other's back, or spine rather, and whispered threats into his ear.

"-Now apologise and never come here again."

"G-Get off me!" The other yelled angrily, struggling to get out of the hold. He (somehow) managed to escape and ran out of the diner.

The smaller, and presumably younger, male was applauded and given his order free. He left the diner with a smile on his face (and money in his pocket) before disappearing, leaving behind a black blur. He came to a stop at a Starbucks, grinning smugly as he entered. It wasn't everyday he had extra to afford luxuries like Starbucks.

He waited patiently in line, his foot tapping at an I humanly quick speed. When it was his turn to order he shot his arms up, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

"Finally!" He joked, earning a giggle from the cashier. Sure he was homeless and poor. That didn't mean he wasn't charming as ever.

"I'd like a mocha expresso please." He stated, looking up at the menu.

"Size?" The female worker asked softly.

"The large one...I think..g-grand?"

"Grande. Whip cream?"

"Is it extra charge?" He asked looking back down at the smaller female. She looked up at him, or rather above him, deep in though,before shaking her head, her purple hair bobbing in its ponytail. "No. I don't think so."

"Then yes."

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, confusion and fear flowing into him.

"For the cup  We need your name." She explained.

"Oh." He sighed, visibly relaxing. "Name's Pietro." He muttered, his thick accent making him harder to understand.

"How-uh....How do you spell that?"

"P-I-E-T-R-O." He said, not noticing the spin of another's head.

Just as the lady was about to start on his drink he got her attention once again.

"Hey uh quick question. You know where the Avengers are? Wanna send them...fan mail..." The female worker snorted before shaking her head.

"Well I heard they'd moved to a secret location after Stark sold his tower."

"So you don't know?"

"No...sorry." She sighed, going back to start on his drink. Pietro sighed, nodding his head in sad understanding.

"Thank you." He muttered, sitting down on a seat near the counter.

He felt someone staring at him and turned to face the person. As soon as he turned around he saw a man in a black hoodie covering the majority of his face swiftly turn around.

He continued to at the strange, hidden man until his name was called. He got up and walked towards the counter, taking his coffee and leaving. 

That man was weird, suspicious. And for some reason made him feel really uneasy.

He hoped that that would be his last encounter with the stranger. 


	15. Let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro again. You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other authors: *updates every week*  
> Me: *updates every few years*
> 
> Sorry this took so long. I tried to post it earlier but lost my progress and from then on I was too annoyed.
> 
> NOTICE KIND OF IMPORTANT BUT MAYBE NOT:  
> Remember in the first chapter I said only a few ships were official? Scrap that. None of the ships in the tag are official except for Stony and Spideypool (waaaaay off in the future don't even worry about it) so Brutasha, quicksilver etc. Throw that shit out the window. Might never happen. That's all.

Pietro continued his journey, walking around aimlessly despite having a mission. He thought living in the Hydra headquarters was hard but living nowhere was even worse. It didn't matter how good you were or how successful the experiment was.

Nothing mattered in the streets except for your worth and the worth of your money. And Pietro didn't have much. He'd managed to survive a month but he knew he was running out of options. Pun intended. 

He sipped his drink, looking down at the ground defeatedly. He might have to sell his body for some dinner. He never really noticed how much he ate because of his powers until he had no food.

No one ever brought up the amount of food he usually ate and he was never able to see what his sister ate and how much. Everything seemed to have more value since it was out of his reach. 

When he looked back up, he found himself walking into a broad chest. He back up after the impact and looked up at the larger male. And while Pietro wasn't exactly thick he had some height on him. That dude had height _and_ muscle.

He found himself staring into beautiful brown orbs that shimmered in the lighting. Sure the man's body was something to admire but those eyes.....those eyes were on a whole nother level.

He scanned the man's face, noting the sharp jawline and the stubble that decorated it, the cheekbones that stuck out prominently and proudly. But those eyes, it was those eyes that caused his breath to catch.

They were reflecting the light of the setting sun so beautifully yet somehow managed to be dark. Staring at him so sharply yet holding a certain dullness to them.

Pietro found himself intimidated by the hard gaze of the man. He couldn't look away.

His grip on his cup tightened. He opened his mouth to say something. _Anything_. But nothing came out. He didn't know why but those eye.....they captivated him. Holding him hostage in a dark void that was simultaneously too bright.

He couldn't fathom how they could be so familiar but so.... anonymous. It sent a chill down his spine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Pietro caught sight of the man's hand moving towards him. He could've dodged. Could've caught his hand and twisted him around. Could've run away. But he found himself frozen. Rooted to the spot that he stood, unable to command his body to move. All he could do was take a sharp intake of breath and close his eyes, mumbling,

"Please don't." For a split second everything seemed to stop. He could feel the man's heat wash over him. He could hear the shuffling of-what was that- _paper_? He felt pressure on his cup, pressure that didn't come from him, but as soon as it came it left. He waited. Waited for any sign of danger or any sign of safety. Nothing. Nothing came and nothing left.

Slowly he peeked open his eyes, looking around to find the man that was previously towering over him, but he was nowhere to be found. Gone. He disappeared within the crowd that was starting to clear as it got darker. Pietro briefly wondered if he was hallucinating again. 

He cleared his throat, his body tense as he continued walking. He took another sip of his drink, staring at where his name was written. They doted the 'i' with a heart. Hm.

He noticed a piece of paper sticking out under the cardboard and took it out. To say the handwriting was terrible would be an understatement. He didn't even understand how someone's handwriting could be that bad. And the spelling. _Jesus_. Despite the awful handwriting and spelling, he somehow managed to make out an address and time.

He folded the paper and put it in his hoodie pocket. It didn't matter if it was paper. Littering was littering. He assumed the Starbucks girl was asking him out but something in his gut told him to keep it. An odd feeling deep in his stomach. Faint but present. And it bothered him. _Deeply_. (*insert dick joke*)

He sat in his usual spot on the rooftop of a ice-cream store. He was constantly tempted to steal some bubblegum ice-cream. Goddamn his terrible choices. He examined the note carefully. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He was usually quick (cough) to find those kind of things. He flipped it over in his hand, surprised to find a date. How did he not notice that a date was missing?

He crumpled the paper and sighed, leaning against the entrance to the roof. Or exit depending on how you look at it. He stared up at the sky, heat pooling behind his eyes and causing tears to form.

He missed his sister. The way she smiled mischievously at Him. The way her eyes reflected her emotion and glowed with magic. The way she always took charge despite being the younger of the two. Or maybe she was older since he'd been dead for a bit? Hm. Something to think about.

He missed it all. All he wanted was to see her again. He knew she was alive. He could feel it. Feel her pulse like he felt his own. Her emotion. Her thoughts. Well at least he thought he did. But at the end of the day he was the one with the super speed and she was the one with the....other.

His memories were fuzzy. He couldn't remember how some things felt, looked or even smelled. Same thing with people, but even so.....he could never forget the face of his better half. That was the one memery he held onto tightly. And he had no plan to let it go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might get another chapter. MIGHT. You deserve one but I'm a stink ass bish soooooo. BTW the Starbucks over here sometimes uses round rolse of cardboard to write the name if anyone was confused.


	16. Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and angst. I think. Just pain and character development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens in this chapter besides some feels. Loki related feels. And Sleipnir I guess. I said you'd get a next chapter and after seeing how short the other one was I was like 'Yeah I gotta do dis.' So here. This whole thing is a mess I'm sorry.
> 
> NOTICE NO. 2 IMPORTANT DEFINETILEY:  
> First I don't think I spelt that correctly. Second I think it's safe to say I'll be update every Saturday and/or Sunday. If I don't update you can expect two chapters the following week. That is all.

Loki was sleeping soundly. The conversation with Thor had quite obviously drained him of what little energy he had left and, though he tried to hide it and keep his children entertained, there was only so much he could do.

Hela had covered him and pushed her brothers out the room to give him some peace. He deserved some. 

The four of them walked down the stairs-well three of them did. Jormungand was wrapped around Sleipnir's neck, talking to his brothers casually. It had taken awhile but he had gotten used to not being able to use the stairs on his own. Which was inconvenient.

Hela was far behind them, carefully observing her new environment. Like she did everytime she left the room. Which wasnt very often. She didn't like the humans. They hurt her daddy and seemed keen on doing it again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Riley making some sort of shake in the kitchen. She dismissed the human and continued, not noticing when she ended up at the base of the stairs.

She bumped into Sleipnir's flank and mumbled insults under breath. Although, with both Sleipnir and Fenrir having advanced hearing it didn't do much. 

"Hel! You aren't allowed to say those things!" Fenrir gasped. Sleipnir nodded in agreement and huffed.

"Mommy's gonna be mad." Sleipnir warned, chewing on his lip. Sure he hated seeing his siblings get in trouble, but it was his job to inform their guardian about their development. Jormungand rolled his eyes.

"Daddy'zzzz not gonna be mad-he uzzzezzz thozze wordzzz all the time!" He defended. The four of them were so engrossed into the argument that they didn't notice a certain brunette snickering and watching the argument take place.

"How about this," the brunette suggested, "daddy-"

"Mommy." Sleipnir mumbled.

" _Parent_  doesn't find out what she said?" She continued.

"But-" Fenrir started.

"Zzzznitchezzz get zzzztichezzzz." Jormungand yelled. Fenrir groaned loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Whateva! When you get in trouble with daddy that's on you." He muttered, walking away and jumping onto the couch with the brunette.

Hela glared at her before moving on, ignoring the human completely. Sleipnir stretched and lowered himself enough for Jormungand to get off him and slither away.

"I'm bored~" Fenrir whined, resting his head on Riley's, the brunette's, lap. Riley petted the wolf as she spoke.

"Why don't we play a game?" She suggested, chuckling softly as both Jormungand and Sleipnir both spun around to look at Riley with excited eyes. Riley took note of their eyes. While Hela, Jormungand and Fenrir shared the same colour eyes, Sleipnir's own were more like Tony's, being a dark shade of brown rather than a glowing orange.

"Can we play Hide and Seek?" Sleipnir asked shyly.

"In the dark!" Jormungand added. Fenrir nodded quickly in agreement. The three of them looked to Hela for her opinion as she rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Might as well." She mumbled, a small smile tugging on her lips. She couldn't deny she loved her siblings. Riley clapped her hands together and turned off the lights.

"Game on!" She shouted as she began to count.

* * *

Riley was counting to 100, as the youngsters had demanded, as the 4 children made way to their own hiding spots. Riley grinned devilishly as she heard the stomping of Sleipnir's feet as he hurried to hide. 

The sound of Jormungand sliding over and across the furniture. Fenrir's whimpering as he failed to find a hiding spot. And....actually....she couldn't hear any sign of Hela even breathing. Although she wasn't sure the girl actually did. She'd never seen her chest move and inch and she never really took in a breath or let one out except for sighing.

She finished counting and spun around, squinting and trying to see through the dark. She spotted Fenrir's tail poking out from under the table and decided to tease him a bit. 

"Hmmmmmm...." She hummed, making her way over to where Fenrir hid, "I wonder where they could be...hiding...." She teased, stooping down and looking under the table. 

"Hmmmm? Is this a ghost here?" She smiled when she heard Fenrir's soft giggling. He was a little cutie. 

"Nooooo!" He whined, climbing out from under the table, "It's me!" He giggled. He jumped into Riley's arms, nuzzling into her neck. She chuckled and patted Fenrir's head. 

"Could've fooled me. Come on, let's find the other minis." (little did she know they wouldn't stay mini forever) She got up, looking around for her next target, who just happened to be Sleipnir. 

She looked over to the kitchen and saw a tail and a hoof peeking out of a cupboard. She snickered as she neared the hiding child and tugged on his tail playfully.

She giggled when Sleipnir jumped in surprise and hit his head on the top. He groaned before slipping out from the cupboard and glaring at Riley. 

"You cheated!" 

"I would never!" Riley gasped at the accusation and held her hand to her chest in mock pain. 

"How did you find me? Did Fenrir help?" 

"Nope. Just a hunch." Sleipnir frowned and seemed to contemplate her words before, finally, nodding his head stiffly. At least he wasn't the first. 

Riley stood up from her stooping position and saw Fenrir arguing with-with the couch? She grinned as she strolled over go the couch. 

"Hey J.J." She snickered. It was almost too easy. She heard an annoyed hiss before Jormungand slid out from under the couch, arguing with Fenrir once again, though for a different reason. 

"Idiot! You zzzold me out!" He accused. 

"I did no such thing!" Fenrir retaliated. 

Riley rolled her eyes at the two. They always seemed to be arguing. She looked around to find the last of the children, noticing but dismissing the look of mournful happiness on Sleipnir's face. Maybe he was just pouty from having been found? 

It proved to be more difficult than she had thought to find the younger female. She was actually beginning to worry. 

"Hey....uh do you guys know where your sister is?" She asked, turning around to stare at the orange glowing eyes and Sleipnir's brown ones. She ought to ask them why it was different later. 

"Hela?" Sleipnir asked softly, looking around. Riley nodded, humming in affirmation. 

"Probably hiding." Jormungand muttered, looking at Sleipnir in confusion. What was he looking around for? 

"I got that. I mean where." 

"Oh yeah." Fenrir pipped up. Sleipnir turned back to look at his younger siblings. Of course they knew. _They_ were _'connected'_.

"Right. So where?" 

"I'm not snitching." Fenrir mumbled, looking back at Jormungand proudly. 

 "I'm just worried." Riley confessed, "Your dad will kill me if anything happens to you guys." She looked quizzically at Sleipnir when he didn't correct her and found him staring blankly at his siblings. Maybe something was wrong. She should tell Loki about that.

"It's always been like this. Don't worry!" Fenrir encouraged. Riley sighed and continued searching, looking over every surface, on every floor, in every room. Meaning she got a lot of confused looks when she barged into people's room and just went around looking.

She left Bruce's room alone. She didn't think he liked her and she was not about to test big green himself. God, Tony was rubbing off on her.

The only room left was Loki's. She and he were on pretty good terms as far as she was concerned but she didn't want to ruin whatever they had by barging in. So she knocked. And waited. Then knocked again.

She opened the door and walked in. The room was completely empty. She stepped on some stray toys and cushions and-was that a tooth? Were those teeth? Wtf? Not to mention the temperature. It was bordering on freezing. Must have been the November air. She unconsciously turned up the thermostat(???? I'M poor and NOT American so I don't know)before sneaking out of the room.

She was walking back down the stairs defeatedly, almost falling a few times, when she heard a sudden yell.

"Hela!"

She hurried down the stairs and stared at a furious Loki, all four of his children looking down in shame. 

"What did I tell you about roaming around without telling me anything? What did I tell you about the glass and the dishes they use? What did I tell you about your games inside or-or shedding! Did all my warnings and lessons just go through one ear and come out the next?"

"Daddy-" Fenrir began but was cut off by his father.

"I don't want to hear it. I can't-deal with this right now."

"What's going on?" Riley butt in, walking cautiously into the living room.

"Nothing. Move along." Loki spat angrily.

"I was playing with them just a second ago so I don't see the problem. Plus this place is perfectly safe. For your kids and their ideas." Riley continued.

"Safe?"

"Mommy-"

" _SAFE_?! This-this _place_ is the farthest thing from safe. Maybe it is for _you_ , but I'd rather not have _MY CHILDREN_ running around the home of the people that put me in my prison. Not that you'd understand. Everything is fine and dandy for you isn't it? Your parental figures love and care for you and would rather _die_ than watch you _fall_. You have all these people cherishing and defending you. Do you feel _treasured_? Do you feel _wanted_?" Loki spat.

"Loki listen-"

"Keep it. To. Yourself."

"You're overreacting."

" _Overreacting_?" Loki questioned, disbelief and pure rage in his tone.

"Uh....yeah..."

"You think I'm being paranoid don't you?" Loki asked. His voice was small but it betrayed him, the pain dripping from his voice. It threatened to crack. Riley gulped.

Loki had yet to move from his spot by the children but she could tell he was _itching_ to close the space between them. She just couldn't understand why he didn't.

"A little..."

"Yeah," Loki laughed a terrible self deprecating laugh that sent a shiver down Riley's spine, "well what can I say? I've gotten used to having to fear for the worst. C'mon dears." Loki whispered, walking away with his children following behind him sadly.

"Loki-" But he was already gone. She dropped down on the couch, flinching when she heard another yell. Something about love and norns and temperature. Maybe she should've left the thermostat alone. 


	17. What's Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels. Maybe. I don't know shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama in the next few chapters gonna bring the angst train. And torture my babies. Also warning for all the Bruce fanatics like me, he does not get a break. I hurt him. He.....Hm....anyway. This is the last chapter I think before the plot just rams into the story so yeah. Oh wait there was plot already...huh.

Steve woke up at 5:00 a.m., by habit, and stared down at his husband. Usually he'd go down to the gym and then for a run, but something was on his mind and he needed Tony's insight.

"Tony." He called, kissing his half-awake husband. Tony was never really able to actually sleep, afraid of the nightmares that came with closed eyes and an unsuspecting conscious.

"Mmmm." Was all the response he got. As expected. Tony had been down in his lab for days and still refused to go to sleep when Steve dragged him to bed, preffering to read, after all. His husband really was something else.

He felt bad forcing the sleep-deprived man to fully awaken, but it was urgent.

"Tony, it's serious....it's about Peter..." At that, the younger man's eyes opened and he sat up, face serious. He always got serious when it came to Peter. Very adult. Responsible. Like a dad.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked softly, watching as Steve climbed out the bed and paced the length of the room....it was never good when he paced.

"Steve....."

"Okay-Do you remeber when Riley said Peter was coming over?"

"Yeah it was like two in the morning.....and we were engaged in some pretty exciting activities." Tony added with a wink.

Steve ignored what Tony implied, continuing to voice his worries.

"Well.....he's still here."

"Okaaaay? The kid usually stays for like 2 days anyway. Unless his aunt is worried or something."

"Yeah but usually he'd come say hi and like try to sneak into the lab with you right?"

"Yeah....and?"

"It's been more than two days Tone, and Peter hasn't left Riley's room. Not to mention his aunt hasn't even messaged us. She usually would to check up on Peter right?"

"What do you mean? I'm not...I'm not following." Steve sighed. His nerves were getting the best of him.

"I know it's sort of an invasion of privacy of privacy but.....I asked Friday what happened to Peter and it showed me a recording-"

"Of?"

"I was getting to that....It-"

"She." Tony corrected.

"She....showed me Peter...crying...."

"Crying? Why? Was he injured? What happened? What-"

"I don't know Tony. No audio. But it got me thinking....Spiderman hasn't been very active....or active at all."

"Christ. The kids always active."

"I think....I think you should talk to him."

"Steve, if he wanted me to know he would've told me."

"Sometimes people need that extra push....you did. And Peter's alot like you."

"Yeah...he is....that's what scares me." Tony sighed, admitting defeat. He got out of bed and threw on some clothes, kissing his husband and moving out the door in one smooth motion.

;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;

Tony knocked in Riley door and waited patiently for either of the teens he knew were behind the door to open it. Well as patiently as a billionaire that got everything he wanted or needed within a few seconds could be.

He waited approximately five seconds before knocking again. He heard shuffling and a muffled yell of 'Coming! Hold on!' before hearing more shuffling and-was that glass? Breaking? What the hell?

He was on the verge of knocking again when the door opened abruptly, revealing a breathless Riley.

"Hey uh da-To-Mr. Stark sir...." She cleared her throat standing up properly, "W-what brings you to my uh...domain this fine morning?" Why was Riley up at 5 o'clock in the morning? Uno.

Tony looked around, rather unimpressed, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 

"You hid Peter, huh?" 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I don't know what you're talking about...."

"Mhm...Peter! I know you're here. Come on. We need to talk." Maybe he shouldn't have phrased it like that. Sounded like Peter was in trouble.

"Mr. Stark he's-" Riley was cut off by Peter stepping out of her walk-in closet, with his hoodie eating his frame.

"H-hi Mr. Stark..." Peter stuttered nervously wringing his hands. Tony sighed and pulled Peter under his arm, winking at Riley before walking out the room. 

"What's going on with you, hm?" 

"Oh i-it's nothing....." 

"Kid, you know you can talk to me. Any of us. We just- _I_ just wanna make sure you're good." Peter remained silent despite Tony's egging. 

"Pete-" 

"Aunt May died." Peter blurted out, stopping in his tracks to face Tony. Tony too stopped, staring at Peter in disbelief.

Sure the woman was around his age but he wasn't that old. Not to mention she looked healthy. And Tony knew nothing of her death. How did _he_ know nothing? He should've been the first person by Peter's side. How did such vital information slip past him? 

Tony sighed as tears started steaming down Peter's face. 

"Come here..." Tony whispered, pulling Peter into his arms. Peter cried into his shoulder, arms wrapped around Tony in a deadly grip. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

His May, his beautiful, strong May, his hero, his idol, his family, gone, at the hands of cancer.  _Cancer._ Peter was a superhero. He fought off flying people with alien tech, mutants, hell he fought off aliens. Yet, he couldn't fight a stupid fungus? For the most important person in his life? God. And he called himself a hero? 

Tony remained silent, comforting hands feeling through his hair. He loved Riley. And she made him feel better. But Tony...he worked wonders. The man's touch was enough to make all his walls crumble. And though that wasn't what he wanted, that was what he really needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.


	18. Good Decisions Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHIIIIIIT HAAAPPPENNNSS.  
> R.I.P. LOOOOKIIIIIIIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this isn't abandoned yet. Sorry for the wait. I don't even know if you guys are still reading or even care about this fic anymore but for those of you that are still here. Thank you.

Thor sighed. It was the day that he had planned to negotiate with his father. The tips from his younger brother flooding his mind.

_'Don't show weakness.'_

_'Never falter.'_

_'Make it seem it's for his benefit.'_

_'Be sweet but demanding....nevermind just be determined. Sweet doesn't work for you.'_

_'Listen and use your brain. Muscle doesn't work on that old man.'_

_'Be...respectful...and keep your emotions in check.'_

He changed out of his mortal clothing and into his armor, picking Mjolnir up and exiting his chamber. He marched down the stairs, expression hard and feet heavy.

  
It was early in the morning, so not many were awake. Although Thor knew that some child and Stark were awake, having seen them on his way to the stairs.

  
They were....embracing and Thor was about to lecture the man about honour and staying true to those he loved, but he was the wrong man for that and he had no idea of the situation. Plus, he was in a hurry and he wasn't there to judge. In fact, Thor wasn't there at all.  
He was in the Bifrost, being called back to Asgard.

He greeted Heimdall with a small smile and wary eyes, making his way to the throne room. He spun Mjolnir and flew inside the throne room, kneeling down before his father.  
His father was the first to break the tense silence.

  
"Why have you, my own son, gone against me? What lies has that silver tongue spouted that you would choose him above me?"

"My Father-"

"Do you not understand the weight of your crimes? The weight of _his_? You have set a criminal free!"

"Loki is not a criminal!" Thor stood, challenging his father's authority. Shit, that was the wrong thing to do. Oh well, not like he could back down. "Sure his actions are...questionable..but all he needs is some guidance."

"I was giving him guidance-"

"No! You were-"

"Listen!" Odin yelled, tapping his staff against the floor. The throne room was dead silent as the Allfather regained his composure.

"I was giving him some time to dwell on his actions. You, of all people, should know actions have consequences."  
Thor thought that life in a cell was more than 'some time' but he didn't voice his opinions. Less he mess up the whole meeting.

"Yes father, I do understand, but perhaps that wasn't the best way to go about it. Perhaps there is another, better way....?"

"Another way," The Allfather soffed, entertaining the bizarre idea, "you think you can better educate that boy?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Thor said strongly, glancing at his nervous and quiet mother reassuringly. He'd never seen her so quiet during a trial about Loki (And there were alot of those). She always stood up for Loki, finding a less physical punishment for his trickeries. No one was there for Loki, so she always had to be. It was odd and unsettling not hearing any input from his mother.

"And what do you suggest?" Thor felt relief fill him. He thanked his ancestors for his Father's patience. Briefly he wondered if he would have the same patience with Loki should their roles be switched.

"Well..." Thor sighed, squaring his shoulders and gathering his courage, "I want to make a deal."

* * *

 

Thor came back with a defeated expression plastered on his face. He forced himself to enter the compound and ignored all the questions the others had for him. It was evening and the sky was losing its light. Quickly.

  
He knocked on his brother's door softly and put on his best smile. He had to be positive, for he knew that his brother would not take lightly to the news. He heard a muffled 'come in' and entered, head high and smile ~~fake~~ wide.  
He watched as his brother slowly raised his head from his book, closing it and resting it to the side and turning on his side. He regarded him for a silent moment, that made Thor more anxious despite its briefness.

  
"What's wrong?" Loki asked, hiding all emotion from his face and tone. Thor felt his stomach do flips and his heart clench. He chuckled sadly, going to sit at the end of the bed.

"I really can't hide anything from the Prince of lies." Thor muttered, closing his eyes and missing the grimace from his brother.

"My title has nothing to with the fact that you're an open book." The silence stretched on before Thor took a deep breath, readying himself to relay the results of the meeting.

"I-" Thor paused, taking another deep inhale before continuing, "I think it's best to have this conversation in...private..." He glanced at the children who were either glaring (Jormungand) at him, ignoring (Hela) him or too busy playing to acknowledge the real world (Fenrir and Sleipnir). Loki hesitated, deflating slightly before nodding. He asked his children for some 'alone time' the both of them watching as the children walked out the room begrudgingly.

  
He was about to start, having prepared himself, but his brother beat him to it.

"What did he say?" He asked softly, voice gentle but filled with hate. Thor wondered when his innocent brother, the light of his life, became so dark.

"He agreed to let you stay under certain..conditions.."

"Well?" Thor sighed and showed Loki the bracelets his father had given him. He grimaced when his brother gasped and stared at him, eyes wide and cloudy in disbelief.

"You aren't actually going to use those...a-are you?" Loki's voice cracked and Thor's heart broke. That was the Loki he remembered. Cautious and afraid of everything, crying when teased and hoping his brother would somehow save him. Thor wondered why Loki still kept up the bad-guy facade with him. Why didn't he just fall into Thor's open arms and let it all out?

"Brother...I have no choice in this..It was the deal..."

"B-but you can't! Don't you have _any idea_ what those are? What they do? What they _will_ do? To me?" Thor sighed and shook his head. He hated the situation he found himself in. Hated himself for allowing everything that happened to happen.

"Please, cooperate. I don't want to use force on you..not again." He pleaded, throwing the cuffs on the bed. Loki gulped audibly. He stared at the cuffs in horror, thinking of his next action.

"No. I can't. I won't."

"Loki-"

"You can your father can go _Fuck_ yourselves. I am not putting that on!" Thor shook his head in disappointment and climbed onto the bed, towering over Loki. Truthfully, it wasn't his first time imagining being in that position with his brother, but it was usually a different situation.

"Give me your hands." Thor demanded.

"No." Loki refused, trying to hide his hands. However, Thor was faster. He grabbed Loki's wrists and slapped the cuffs on. He jumped off when Loki screamed out and curled in on himself.

"Get out." He whispered, his voice wet.

"Loki-"

" _ **GET OUT!**_ "


End file.
